


A Clan of Our Own

by And_Claudia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Claudia/pseuds/And_Claudia
Summary: The Mandalorian x Pregnant reader story.The reader is left with a bounty on her head by Din Djarin. After developing a soft spot for her, he lets her stay with him and his son. Secrets are revealed that turns their worlds every which way. Follow their journey through the galaxy as they find a clan of their own.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader, din djarin/pregnant reader
Kudos: 38





	1. The Bounty

WARNING: this part does mention being sexual assault, if this is a triggering topic for you please use caution when reading. 

Din’s PoV

I had just picked up a couple of new bounties to go find, I need a little extra money for me and the kid. We had just landed on a fairly remote planet on the outer rim. The perfect place for some who had a high bounty to be hiding out. I made sure the kid was asleep before leaving. It was dark here, probably the middle of the night. I didn't know much about this bounty only that it was a female. 

I held the tracking fob in my hand as I walked it beeped more than it had when I landed. I was getting closer. A small town was coming up, she was probably somewhere in the town. 

The tracking fob led me to a multiple occupancy living building. I slowly made my way through the halls of the building. Everyone here seemed to be asleep. I came across one door and the fob began to beep, even more, she was in there. I got ready to bust the door but I heard a voice from inside. 

"If you want to come in, just knock. I don't want to pay to repair the door." A female voice called. 

Then the door suddenly unlocked and swung open. Hesitantly I stepped in to see a girl sitting in a chair with a book in her hand on the other side of the room.

"How'd you open the door from way over there?" I asked. 

"Magic." She replied not looking up from her book. 

"Is that a tracking fob?" She asked, folding the corner of the page she was on and closing the book. 

"Yes." I said. Why was she so calm? 

"Then I guess take me." She said with a sigh and stood up. It was only now that I saw her slightly rounded stomach. She was pregnant. This was turning out to be one of the oddest bounties I’d ever had, and me and my old partner had some pretty stranges ones in the past but nothing like this. 

"I'm not going to fight you and make this harder on me or my baby. We'll get enough when we get back." She said now holding her wrists out for me to cuff. 

I grabbed my cuffs and put them on her, still questioning this whole situation. There was something more that I didn't know about this bounty. 

"Are they too tight?" I asked. I mentally decided that if she was going to be this cooperative, I could be a little less harsh on her. She shook her head no. 

"Hold I need to grab something." She said turning back around to grab her book and key. 

"I need to leave the key at the front desk." She said, her voice now void of all emotions. 

I stayed quiet for a second then sighed. 

"Oh what the hell," I mumbled. "I have a few other bounties to pick up before I drop you off, so you'll have to stay on my ship for a few days. You may want to pack a bag with some extra clothes.” I knew I couldn’t put her in carbonite like I do with other bounties, I didn’t know what it would do to the baby. 

She gave me a look that was somewhere between shock, confusion and uncertaincy. 

“Give me the key I'll go put on the front desk. Then we can leave." I said holding my hand out for the key. 

"Why?" She asked with the same look

"Don't ask questions, just do it before I change my mind." I said. 

She dropped the key into my hand and I made sure the cuffs were set so that I could walk the distance to the front without her getting pulled along with me. When I came back she was having trouble zipping the bag with her cuffed hands. 

"Here." I said stepping up and zipping it for her then taking the bag and carrying it myself. I reset the cuffs so she would be forced to stay somewhat close. I also didn't want her to trip though since she was pregnant and had shorter legs than I did so I did try to slow my pace some. 

Once we were on the ship I offered her the unused small cot to sleep on, but she insisted that she wasn't tired. She asked if it was okay with me if she sat in the cockpit with me as I flew to my next bounty. And that's how we ended up here sitting silently as I flew the Razor Crest through space. 

"So was I your easiest capture ever?" She asked. 

"Well yeah. Most bounties will fight with everything they have not to be captured or have people protecting them from being captured." I said. 

"I am willing to bet most bounties aren't three months pregnant either." She said with a joking tone. 

"Yeah that's a first too." I said allowing a small laugh out. She seemed like a good person why did she even have a bounty? 

"Why do you have such a high bounty, or any bounty for that matter, on your head? You seem like a decent person." I spoke suddenly before I could stop myself. 

"Why do you have full beskar armor? It was taken away from us a while ago." She said trying to avoid the question, but I wasn't focussed on that, she had said "us". 

"What do you mean ‘it was taken away from us’? Are you a Mandalorian?" I asked. 

"Clearly not, you've seen my face. I have no armor." She said, a sudden nervousness in her voice. 

"Well then you used to be, otherwise you wouldn't have said ‘us’. ...Why'd you break the creed?" I asked. I couldn't imagine someone breaking the creed, not after everything that has happened to the Mandalorians. 

"I didn't." She snapped and the calm mood that had once surrounded vanished. 

"Clearly you did. Why?" I pressed. 

"I didn't break it! I was forced out of it!" She yelled. "And to answer your question I have such a high bounty because I killed an ex imperial officer, a very good one with a very rich boss. I left him lying there with a knife in his neck." Her voice returned to a normal volume. 

I switched the ship to autopilot then turned to face her. "What do you mean you were forced out of it?" 

"I was a bounty hunter.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “I had gotten injured while collecting a bounty. I was bleeding out when this guy found me he told me he was a doctor and offered me some help. I let him but on one condition, he swore not to remove my helmet. He agreed. He picked me up and took me somewhere. I had lost so much blood that I had passed out and had no clue where he had taken me. 

When I came to, I was strapped down to a cold metal table. He had stitched up my side. All my armor was gone, including my helmet, all I had covering me was a thin sheet. I can’t remember how long I had been there but I knew I had to get out.

Someone finally came in and I guess they had some sort of compassion in them or something and I was able to convince them to loosen my restraints, then once they were gone I slipped out of them and put my clothes and armor back on, it was sitting in a pile in the corner of the room. The guy who took me was stupid enough to leave all my weapons in their holsters. I left the room and tried to find an exit. That's when I ran into the officer, he pulled a blaster on me but before he could shoot he was down. I killed him without a second thought. Then once I finally got out of the building, I ran. 

I found a ship, stole it, and flew off that planet. I took my armor off as soon as I was safe, it felt wrong to have it on. About a week later I found out about my bounty. Turns out the guy who took me was a crime lord. I tried to just lay low for a while. Then a month after that I found out that I was pregnant. That's when I moved to the outer rim systems. I had just gotten to that apartment a week ago. I've been moving constantly to hopefully not get caught. A guess that didn't work." She said with a dishearted chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have pressed on." I said. I was genuinely sorry to hear about what had happened to her. The Mandalorian had been the ones to save me if some had forced me to break the creed I'm not sure how I'd handle it. 

"So why'd you become a Mandalorian?" She asked.

The questions brought all my memories of that day to the surface. I seriously considered turning back around and not answering her but she had just opened up to me, the least I could do was return it. I told her about the day my parents died and the Mandalorian took me in. I could tell by the way she listened that she was a compassionate person. 

"I can only imagine how hard that must have been. Especially being so young." She said, her eyes softening, her voice was filled with genuine sympathy. 

"What about you?" I asked. 

She sighed. "I think I've opened up to you enough for now." I knew she was partly poking fun but was also serious about it. 

I nodded, knowing better than to push further. She didn’t want to share that, and I can respect that. I couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about her voice. Like I had heard it before, but I knew that was wishful thinking. I was just hoping to have someone from my past here with me still. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by her yawning. 

"You should go down and get some sleep. I unlocked the door to your cot." I said. 

She didn't protest this at all, just stood without a word and carefully climbed down the ladder. 

After she was gone I took out her tracking fob and held in one hand, just looking at it. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew I couldn't bring myself to hand her back over to the man who had done so much to here. I also knew I couldn't just drop her anywhere, she didn't have much and eventually wouldn't be able to protect herself from other bounty hunters that would be sure to come after her. My only option left was to let her stay with me and the kid. I shoved the fob back into my pocket before I let myself think anymore into it. 

The planet that my next bounty should be on was close by so I took the ship off autopilot and flew it down into a landing bay. It was still night time so I should be able to get at least a couple hours of sleep before the sunrises. I shut off all the flying functions on the ship before leaving the cockpit. 

When I got off the ladder I saw the kid starring up at me. 

"You should still be asleep." I found myself talking quieter than usual. 

He cooed and looked over to where the girl was sleeping. I didn't know her name. 

"Keep it down, she's probably asleep. Like you should be." I said trying to be as quiet as possible and bent down to pick him up. 

As I stood, the sliding door to where the girl was staying slid open. She stood there now wearing shorts and an oversized shirt. She rubbed her eye and squinted at me. 

"Who the hell are you talking to?" She asked. 

"No one." I said quickly. 

Her eyes went from my helmet to the child in my arms. 

"Then who's that?" She asked smirking. 

I didn't say anything just stepped to put the child back in his holder. I could feel her eyes watching my every move. 

"I'm sorry he woke you up." I said turning back towards her. 

"It's okay. He's not one of your bounties, is he?" She asked, there was a slight concern in her voice. 

"No. He was but, I couldn't leave him. I rescued him and now he's under my protection until I can find where he belongs." I said and she nodded, knowing that is how things worked with the Mandalorians when it came to Foundlings. 

"You wouldn't happen to know what specie he is, would you?" I asked slightly hopeful that she might know. 

"No idea. But I can tell he's special." She said a slight mischievous look on her face. 

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. 

"I’m not sure, but there’s something about him." She said, she reached out to him and his tiny hand wrapped around her finger causing her to smile gently down at him. 

I knew what she was talking about. "The hand thing..." 

She looked at me confused. 

"Nevermind." I said shaking my head. 

She turned her attention back to the creature holding her finger. "The hand thing? That sounds like some type of magic or something." 

“I guess, in a way it is.” I confessed. 

“Well, it’s late I should get to sleep. Goodnight little.” She said softly to the kid after he let go of her finger. She turned to me and gave me a slight nod. 

And with that she turned swiftly and closed the door to the cot she was sleeping on. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like her attitude. There was something oddly familiar about her but I couldn't seem to place it. Part of me wanted to keep her around, but another part of me knew I needed the money for me and the child, and yet another part of me knew I couldn't let her go back to the man who had put the bounty on her but I could just drop her off somewhere. She had no money, and even if she did it wouldn't help much because she'd have more bounty hunters coming for her. Sure she used to be a Mandalorian, but she's pregnant and won't be able to fight off attacks soon. To say I was conflicted was an understatement.


	2. The Past

I had already picked up and dropped off the other bounty's I had. It's been about a week and I still didn't know what to do about the girl. She still hasn't told me her name, which I can respect. Mandalorians don't share personal information like that. She may not be one anymore but I can understand that she is still holding onto the customs that she can. 

I also still couldn't shake the familiarity that she gave off. It consumed most of my thoughts over the past few days. The way she talks to the kid, I've seen it before. Speaking of the kid, he really likes her. I caught her the other day showing him how she can do the weird hand thing too. He seemed really excited about it. 

"Hey, Mando?" Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked from the pilot's seat, not looking in her direction. I was trying to find a secluded planet that we could use to lay low for a while. I had a run-in with a few bounty hunters looking for the kid. 

"When are you dropping me off? You've just dropped off your last bounty..." 

I didn't have to look at her to see her anxiety. I could hear it in her voice. I sighed but stayed quiet. 

"I don't know..." I said after a moment of silence, I sighed again. I knew I had made my decision a few nights ago when I heard her having a nightmare. It was late and after she had woken up she had moved from her cot to the cockpit and eventually fell asleep there. I found her there the next morning. I felt the urge to check on her when I heard her get up but I didn't want to overstep and make her uncomfortable. She told me what had happened the next morning, it was about the guy who got her pregnant. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to see him pay for what he did to her. 

"I don't think I'm going to drop you off." I said. 

"What?" She asked quickly, clearly shocked. 

"You don't deserve to be forced to go back to that man. I can't let you." I said. Just the thought of her going back made me feel an odd sensation in my gut. It made it twist and contort into knots. 

"I don't have anywhere to go though..." she said quietly as if she was speaking to herself. 

"Stay." I said simply. With my voice modulator, it made it sound much harsher than I meant to, I hoped she could understand that it wasn't meant to be harsh. She used to wear one too so she may be used to how certain tones get masked. 

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be a burden. You already have the child to support." She insisted. 

"You wouldn't be. The kid likes you. Plus you and I both know that if you didn't stay you won't be able to fight off the other bounty hunters that are going to be after you for much longer." At this point the ship was on autopilot and I was turned around to face her.

She placed a hand on her stomach. "You sure we won't be a bother?" She asked. 

"I'm positive." I said with a short nod. 

She smiled, "Thank you, Mando." 

I decided that in that moment if she was going to be staying, that she deserved to know my real name, even if I didn't know hers yet. 

"My name is Din. Din Djaren." I said, she smiled once again. 

"Thank you Din." She said, I smiled under my helmet bowing my head slightly. Hearing her say my name brought a feeling of peace over me. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but... my name is Yn." She said after taking an audible deep breath. 

My head snapped up at her name. "Yn?" I said standing up.

She nodded and stood as well, I could see tears brimming her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. But I didn't want it to affect your bounty. If you don't want me to stay anymore, I understand." She said trying to keep her tears from falling. 

"Please don't cry." I said swiftly taking one of her hands in mine as sh eused her other one to wipe away her tears. 

She sniffled and tried to regain control of her breathing. "Now you know why I never came back." She said, wiping her eyes again. 

"You could have found me, they probably would have let you back in if you explained what had happened." I said. 

"I was ashamed. I allowed someone else to break my creed because I failed." She said. 

I hated hearing her talk down about herself. 

"No, don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault. It was that bastard's fault." I said harshness evident even with the modulator. 

"I've missed you, Din." She said looking up at me giving me a sad smile. She was looking right into my eyes whether she knew it or not. 

"I've missed you too, Yn." I said, screwing my eyes shut to stop my own tears. 

Yn was one of the first people I met after the Mandalorians took me in. She had been rescued from another planet that had also been attacked and was being trained as well. We were the closest thing each other had to a friend. She was only a little bit younger than I was. After we had both taken the creed, we agreed to work together whenever we could. We were a great duo honestly. We worked so naturally together. That was years ago though. We began picking up solo missions more often and drifted apart. We'd still see each other every now and then just passing in the tunnels, but I hadn't seen her since before I found the kid. It's been probably about 5-6 years since we've actually gone on a mission together. 

I knew I had feelings for her back then, but because of our line of work I didn't say anything about them. I didn't know they were still there. Seeing her without her helmet for the first time since we both took the creed and put them on, I was blown away. She was so beautiful. We were still very much kids when we took the creed, but now I was looking at a woman, a beautiful woman that I still loved. 

A beeping from the console brought me out of my memories. 

"We will be at the planet we're staying at soon." I said. 

"Okay." She said softly with a nod. 

I went back to my seat as she did the same and prepared to land. 

"So why Sorgan?" She asked as we approached the planet.

"Well, it has no starport, no industrial centers and no population density. Making it perfect for all three of us to lie low for a while." I said, continuing to fly us closer. 

Yn had brought the kid had come in a little bit ago and was now in my lap, making it a bit hard to steer since he insisted on wanting to touch everything. 

"Hey kid, if you keep touching everything you're going to have to go sit back in the bunks." I said to him and he just stared up at me and reached out to touch something else. 

"Don't." I warned, he continued to reach for the switch. 

"Don't test it." Just as the words left my mouth he flipped the switch, I quickly flipped it back and heard laughter coming from behind me. 

"Would you like some help with him?" I heard Yn ask through her light laughter. 

"What?" I asked not quite understanding what she meant by help. 

"I can hold him in my lap while you find us somewhere to land." She said, already standing from her seat.

"Um, yeah that would be helpful." I said moving my arm so she could pick up the kid. He looked up at me questioningly. 

"It's okay, she's nice. Most of the time." I joked. We had always had an easygoing atmosphere around us when we worked, and seemed to come back naturally. 

The kid seemed to be convinced because he reached up to her and she picked him up. 

"It's not like your dad's a ray of sunshine all the time." She said to the kid. 

"Did you really just call me his dad?" I asked as I continued to land the ship. 

"Yes, I've been here long enough to conclude that you are indeed his dad." She said matter of factly. 

I was quiet for a moment while I finally put the ship down on the ground. Once we were completely stopped I turned to face her. 

"Well if I'm his dad, and you're going to be staying with us, you're going to have to become his mom." I shot back at her.

"That's not fair." She said. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm already going to be a mom, and besides I'd never want to do that to you. Replace you as his favorite parent." She teased. 

As much as I wanted to tell her it would be fair, I couldn't. I knew that if she needed me to and gave me the chance I would be more than willing to be a father for her baby. Even if we hadn’t seen each other in years, I still loved her. And even though I just found out it was her, I already found myself thinking about loving her baby. 

"You wouldn't be his favorite." I said shaking my head, both to add emphasis on what I had said and to clear my head. I had no clue if she would ever feel the same way about me. 

"Oh yeah? Give it a week, you'll see." She said, smirking. 

She couldn't see it but I was smiling. This is how our missions used to go. Just the two of us shooting back smart remarks. I've missed it more than I realized. 

"Alright I'm going to go have a look around. Find someplace to stay, I'll be back. You two stay here. And don't let the kid touch anything." I said, after landing the ship and began getting ready to head out. 

"Alrighty." Yn a bit too fast. 

I got to the ramp and just as it hit the ground I looked down to see the kid beside me. I turned to my other side to see Yn standing the smiling brightly at the trees in front of us. 

"Did you really expect us to listen?" She said not looking at me still. 

"The kid I had hoped would, but you not at all." I said with a sigh. I was really just giving her a hard time, she had always been like this. If nothing was seriously wrong in that moment, she was all jokes and sarcasm. 

"When have I ever listened to what you said?" She asked. 

"Never." 

"Exactly, so are we going or what?" She asked. 

I rolled my eyes and sighed knowing there was no way of keeping her here, "Oh what the hell, let's go. Stay close." I said.

We walked through some trees for about half a mile before I saw a hut in the distance. It was a tavern. When we walked in we got quite a few looks from the people there. It was understandable though, we were an odd bunch that you don't expect to see. I led us over to a small table and picked the kid up to sit in a stool. 

Yn POV 

A tavern worker was quick to come over to us once we had sat down. "Welcome travelers, can I get you anything." She asked enthusiastically. 

"Bone broth for the little one..." Din said before looking at me as if to ask if I wanted anything. 

"I'm fine." I said shaking my head. 

Din asked about a woman that was sat on the other side of the tavern. The worker didn't know much about her so he nodded and pulled out some credits, more than enough to cover the small bowl of broth. The worker’s eyes went wide for a moment. 

"I'll have that broth out for you right away. And I'll throw in a flagon of spotchka just for good measure." She said and glanced over at me for a split second. I had absentmindedly places a hand on my stomach, I had recently started doing it when I began to feel uneasy about something and something about this planet was making me feel cautious. 

"And some water." She said giving me a kind smile. I nodded in thanks. 

"What's wrong?" Din asked me. He had always been able to read my body language, even after all these years apart he still could. 

I shook my head, "Something feels off about this planet." 

"It's safe, I promise." He said grabbing my hand under the table for a split second before letting it go. 

"I know, I guess I'm just a lot more paranoid than I used to be." I said. 

He nodded and shifted his gaze. "She's gone." he said. 

"What?" I asked before looking to where he was. 

Instead of answering me though he was already up and making his way out of the tavern. I followed behind him. As I passed the bar I dig into my pocket and found a few rouge credits and tossed them to her. 

"Keep an eye on the kid." I said and followed the armor-clad man out of the tavern. 

When I had gotten out he was nowhere to be seen, but I knew where he was. And even if I didn't the sounds of punches, kicking and grunting gave me a good indication of where he was. I was in no rush to get to him, I wasn't about to help him finish a fight he picked with someone. I only sped up my pace when I heard his fire blaster ignite. 

I rounded a corner just in time to see the girl flip him off of her. They were each gripping on to each other’s wrist as they rolled over a couple of times. They each pulled a blaster out ready to shoot the other. 

"Hey, why don't you go pick a fight you actually have a shot at winning." I called out to them causing both of them to look at me. The girl looked like I had offended her slightly. 

"Oh not you, the dingus in the helmet." I clarified, causing her smirk a little. 

"Where's the kid?" Din asked. 

"Don't worry he's fine, see?" I said nodding over my shoulder knowing he was rounding it with his small bowl of broth. 

The two of them got up off the ground as if nothing had happened and we all went back into the tavern. The girl, who we had learned was named Cara, came to join us at our table. 

"I saw most of my action mopping up after Endor, mostly Ex-imperial Warlords. They wanted it fast and quite. They'd send us in on dropships. No support, just us. Then when the imps were gone the politics started. We were peacekeepers, protecting delegate suppressing riots. Not what I had signed up for." 

"How'd you end up here?" Din asked her. 

"Let's just call it an early retirement." She shrugged before taking another sip of her soup. 

"Look I knew you were from the guild. I figured you had a fob on me. That's why I came at you so hard." 

"Yeah that's what I figured." Din said with a slight nod. 

"Well this has been a real treat." She said standing to leave, "but unless you want to go another round, one of us is gonna have to move on and I was here first." She said before walking off. 

"So looks like this planet’s taken. What now?" I asked him. 

"I guess we find a new one." He shrugged standing up. 

I followed him. We began to slowly make our way back to the Razor Crest. By the time we got there the sun was setting. 

"I have to look at a few things on the landing gear. You and kid go on in." Din said and I nodded before picking the small green creature up. 

He let out a yawn, it had been a long walk for the little guy. I put him in his little sleeping pod and made sure he was tucked in. Then I sat and waited for him to fall asleep before heading back out to Din. I still felt very uneasy about this place. I walked out and sat on the ground over by where he had set up a light. He was over by one of the 'legs' of the ship. Upon hearing my footsteps he turned to me. 

"I got it out here, you can go get some sleep. You need it." He said, and even with his voice slightly altered I could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

I leaned my head against the leg of the ship I was sat next to and sighed. "I'm sure you do, but I'm not tired. Plus I still feel very uneasy about this place. I just want to make sure you're okay." 

"No offense, but you're not what I would consider intimidating." He said causing me to laugh a little. 

Before I said anything my attention snapped over to the tree line and I stood up quickly. 

"Someone's coming." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear me. Now he was also looking at the tree line just in time to see two men come through with a small floating platform ship. 

The two men approached us and Din stepped closer to me, slightly in front of me, with his hand hovering over his blaster. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked coldly. 

"Uh, yes." One began. 

"Raiders." The other added. 

"We have money." The one from before added. 

"So you think I'm so kind of mercenary?" Din asked he was still being, I wouldn’t say rude but he wasn't being nice either just cold. 

I gently placed my hand on his arm closest to me. 

"How much money do you have?" 

Everyone's eyes went to me, even Din turned to look at me. 

"Everything we have." The First guy that had spoken said. 

"Our whole harvest was stolen." The other said. 

"We're krill farmers." The First said holding up a small bag of coins. 

"It's not enough." Din said simply.

"Are you sure? You don't even know what the job is." The man pleaded. 

"I know it's not enough. Good luck." Din said gently grabbing my hand and leading us to the door. He opened it without even telling the men to watch out. 

I was giving him an incredulous look. He wasn't really about to say no to them. He walked up the ramp, "Come on." He said as I fell into step beside him, I knew there was no arguing with him on this. As we walked the two men began to grumble about how it took them all day to get here and about how now they'd have to go back, without protection. This caused Din to stop and turn back to them as he let go of my hand. 

"Where do you live?" He asked sighing. 

"On a farm, weren't you listening?" The man asked. 

"In the middle of nowhere?" Din asked, and I realized why he had changed his mind. 

"Yes." 

"You have lodging?" Din asked. 

"Yeah. Absolutely." The man said gaining hope. 

"Good. Come up and help." Din said turning to walk into the hull of the ship. 

I stood with a small smile on my lips and watched the two stunned men standing before me. 

"Come on, he doesn't bite. Even if he wanted to he can't with the helmet." I joked and nodded for them to follow me. They did. 

We had loaded up the small platform ship, if you could even call it a ship, with what we'd need. I walked carrying the kid and spoke to Din, "You know we may need some help against those raiders..." 

"Yeah. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked and I nodded. 

He got the credits from the men and we found Cara on our way and gave them to her. The three of us, plus the kid were sat on the back of the platform. Din and Cara were talking, I was zoned out too busy constantly looking ahead at the trees, or checking over my shoulder. My leg closest to Din was shaking with my nervousness. The bouncing must have annoyed him enough or he was worried because he placed a hand on my knee to stop my ticking. I gave him an apologetic look before resting my head on the shoulder panel of his armor, the cold Beskar was not a good mix with the chill of the night, but I was getting tired and it was better than letting my head fall at a weird angle and waking up with a crick in my neck. 

I let my eyes slowly close and a small yawn came out. I felt Din shift a little to look at me. 

"Here sit up for a moment." He said and I did as he said in my half-asleep state. 

He reached over and began to remove that piece of his armor. I tried to stop but he didn't listen. 

"There, that'll be more comfortable." He said setting the pice in his lap. I nodded in both thanks and in agreement before laying my head back down on his shoulder. Instead of being greeted with a cold chill, I was welcomed by his warmth.

Mando's POV 

Yn had drifted off to sleep a while ago. The night had gotten colder and she had pressed herself closely against me. I didn't mind in all honesty, I liked it in fact, but I'd never tell her that. I could feel my leg falling asleep from where I was sitting but I was refusing to move, I didn't want to wake her. 

"How long have the two of you been together?" Cara asked suddenly. 

I was slightly taken back by the question, "We're not together." I said with a sigh. 

"Oh really?" She asked clearly not convinced.   
I said nothing. 

"Well then how long have you been in love with her?" She pressed and once again I stayed quiet. I didn't know this woman and I wasn't about to tell her that I was in love with Yn since the day I met her. 

"Isn't taking off your armor a big deal for you guys? And yet you took off part of yours to let her sleep on your shoulder without her even asking. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think that counts as an act of love for a Mandalorian." Cara pressed further she was clearly having fun with this. 

"She's pregnant and needs proper rest or the closest thing to it. I did it as a favor." I said in a lame attempt to defend my actions. 

Suddenly Yn shifted in her sleep beside. I realized I had tensed up quite a bit at Cara's questions. I let my body relax some, This gave Yn enough room to, in her unconscious state, wrap her arm around mine and nudge herself even closer to me. A soft, sleepy smile made its way onto her face, and I couldn't help the similar one that made its way to my helmet covered one. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cara shaking her head and smirking. 

"Whatever you say." She with a slight laugh leaning her head back as she tried to find a somewhat comfortable position to sleep in.


	3. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief mentions of passed sexual assault

Readers pov

When I woke up, Din was gently nudging me. The sun was now up, and shining brightly. I sat up and turned to see what both him and Cara were looking at. We had made it to the village. There was a small group of kids excitedly making their way over to us happy that we were here. I looked over at the kid who had also woken up and was trying to see what we were looking at, but he wasn't tall enough. 

I picked him and set him down a little bit higher on a crate so he could see, "There you go, little guy." I said and he cooed happily. 

The children were all very fascinated by the kid. Din got up and then offered me a hand to help me down, and although I didn't really need it, I took his hand. Some men had already come over to help unload everything. I went to grab a crate I knew wasn't going to be that heavy but before my hands even got close to it, Din was putting his arm up to stop me. I gave him a look daring him to tell me I couldn't help. 

"Fine but only the light stuff." He said with a sigh. I smiled triumphantly. 

We had moved just about everything into a hut. It wasn't much, but I wasn't complaining. We were in the middle of nowhere and had a roof over our heads. I said we made out pretty well.   
I walked with Din as he was bringing in one of the last things into the hut when we got there, there was a woman opening up one of the windows. 

"I hope this is comfortable for the three of you. Sorry that all we have is the barn." She said. 

"This will do fine." Din said setting the box he was carrying down. 

"I stacked some extra blankets in the corner. It can get quite cold at night." She said motioning to where they were.

"Thank you." I said to the woman giving her a kind smile that she returned. 

A young girl slowly walked into the door frame. She had crept up, and Din barely heard the creek of a wooden plank. He was immediately on his feet with his hand reaching for his blaster. I jumped at his actions but quickly moved to put my hand on his arm. He immediately lowered his guard seeing the young, now frightened, girl. 

The woman walked over to her and pulled her into a hug while still looking at us, "This my daughter Winta. We don't get a lot of visitors around here. She's not used to strangers." She said stroking the child's hair. 

"These nice people are going to help protect us from the bad ones." She said looking down at her daughter. 

"Thank you." Winta said looking over at us. 

Din only gave a nod in response. This would take a while for him to get used to, both of us for that matter. He had an easy enough time adapting to having a pregnant woman on the ship, even before he knew it was me. But I think that’s easier than adapting to a child because, it’s still an adult, they just have to be more careful around them to some degree. They can still do most things and can communicate just fine, but a child on the other can’t. 

Then they left us to finish settling in. A small, worn, cradle was brought in for the kid, which was nice of them. The people here were so welcoming to us.

We continued to settle into the hut we'd be staying in. The kid had fallen asleep for a while which we were grateful for, we could get everything situated in peace. I helped move boxes out of the way to give us space to walk. Then I noticed a slight issue, well maybe it was an issue. I wasn't sure yet. 

"Hey, Din." I said getting his attention. 

"Yes?" He asked with his back towards me. 

"Did you notice there's only one cot?" I asked him as he turned towards me. 

He looked passed me to the cot, it wasn't small but it wasn't big either. You could fit two people on it but they had to be okay with being close, very close. 

"We should both be able to fit, if we're close. But if you're not comfortable with that, you can take the cot, I can sleep on the floor." Din said. 

"Absolutely not, I'm not letting you sleep on the ground. I'm fine with sharing it, I just didn't know how you would feel..." I said looking at where I was sure his eyes were. 

He was quiet for a moment but then he spoke up, "Do you remember that year before I got an extra cot on the ship?" He asked suddenly. 

The old memories of that year quickly came to mind. 

"Yeah. At first, we tried to take shifts sleeping on the one cot..." I said shaking my head at how ridiculous it was. 

"Then that one bounty really kicked our ass, and we were both exhausted..." he continued stepping closer. 

"And we turned off all the lights in the ship before we both took off our helmets and squeezed onto the cot together..." a smile was working its way up onto my face. 

"In hindsight, we should have showered beforehand, it smelt so bad." He said and I swear I could practically hear his smile that was hidden under the helmet. 

"Oh don't remind me." I said laughing, he let out a small laugh as well. 

Unconsciously we had drifted closer to one another. He was looking down slightly at me, and I was looking up at him. 

"How do you do that?" He asked in a whisper. 

"Do what?" I asked just as quietly. 

"Looking me in the eyes through the visor?" He asked. 

I just smiled, "I don't know..." I said. 

We stood this way for some time. Just staring at each other enjoying the calmness around us, I still felt slightly uneasy about this all but I didn’t want to ruin the moment with bringing it up.   
“Everything okay?” He asked gently.

I debated on whether or not I should tell him. “Something still doesn’t feel right. It’s like there’s something more out there that they aren’t telling us about.” 

“Well there’s the bandits, there could be something else. Cara and I are going out there tomorrow to look for anything.” 

I nodded. "We should finish unloading things." I said he gave me a nod in agreement before slowly letting go of my hand. 

A few hours later Omera came back with a tray of food. Winta came running a second later. 

"Hello, Winta." I said, giving her a smile, which she shyly returned before looking at the kid. 

"Can I feed him?" She asked looking between me and Din, not sure about who she should ask. I looked at Din waiting for him to answer. 

"Sure." He said making the young girl smile even more.

We all watched as she fed the small creature and giggled making both me, Omera and I hope Din smile. 

"Can I play with him?" The young girl asked looking up at Din. 

He let out a sigh, but still gave the okay and moved to pick him up out of the cradle then set him down on the floor. She stood and began to run out of the hut, the kid following as fast as he could. 

Din took a hasty step forward, "I don't think..." he began but was cut off.

"They'll be fine." Me and Omera said at the same. Din looked back at me and I gave him a reassuring nod and he sighed. 

I stood and was now standing with them. 

"I noticed you didn't eat while we were out there, so I brought you some food. I'll leave it with you so you can eat." She said with a kind smile towards Din. 

"Thank you that's very thoughtful." He said. 

She nodded before turning to leave. 

"I'm going to go with her." I said and followed her out both to leave him to eat and just to talk to her. 

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me. 

"Sure..." I said slightly unsure as to what she might ask me about. 

"When was the last time he took off his helmet?" she asked with a tone that conveyed both her curiosity and slight concern. 

"Well that depends on what you mean by that, because if you're just asking when was the last time he took it off in general, that would be yesterday morning when he took a shower on the ship." I said although I knew what she had meant. 

"I mean, when was the last time he took it off in front of someone?" She clarified. 

"I was probably about their age, he was just a year or two older. " I began as I pointed over to where the village children were playing with the kid, "We're from different planets, both of which had been attacked around the same time. We both lost everything, everyone, we had. The Mandalorians took us in, not too long after that we took the creed and put on our helmets. In that culture once they are on, you never take it off if you do you can never put it back on." I explained the brief version of our history. 

"May I ask why you don't wear a helmet anymore?" She asked. 

I contemplated whether or not I should tell her but ultimately decided to. "My last mission went very wrong. I got shot and was dying, a man offered me some help. He promised he wouldn't take it off, I agreed. He helped me, stitched me up. But he also took off my helmet and did a few other things I don't like thinking about..." I said taking a deep breath to keep my emotions at bay. 

She had an odd look on her face as if she was trying to figure out what I meant. I could tell she wanted to know what happened but didn't want to press. 

I sighed, "Let's just say that this isn't his baby..." I said nodding back to the building we had left Din in. Her eyes went wide with realization. 

"I'm so sorry, that's horrible." She said after a moment. It was hard to figure out what to say to someone that just told you something like this. 

I shrugged, "I mean I was sorry too, at first, but there's not much I can do about it now." I said. 

Me and Omera spoke for a little while longer. It was mainly stuff about having a baby and raising kids, it was nice to have someone who knew about this stuff to talk to. It was maybe twenty minutes later that her daughter found us with the kid not too far behind. He looked worn out as did Winta. 

"Well, it looks like they had fun today." I said with a smile as the kid came right up to me and reached up with grabby hands for me to pick him up, which I did.   
"It defiantly does." Omera agreed, hugging her child. 

The sun was starting to go down. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Good night." I said and they said good night back before I began to make my way back to the barn. On the way there the kid was dozing in and out of sleep. 

"Knock, knock." I said and waited for a response before walking in, just in case he didn't have his helmet on.

"Come in." He called, and I moved a sheet that was now hanging in the door frame but wasn't earlier then walked in. 

"Hey." I said smiling. 

"Hi. I hope you don't mind, but I put that sheet there to give us a little bit of privacy in here." He said. 

"I don't mind at all. The kid's super tired, I’m going to go ahead and put him to bed." I said already making my way over to his new bed, Din gave me a nod. The kid was asleep the moment his little head hit the small pillow. 

"Did you eat?" I asked Din, keeping my voice down as to not wake the kid. 

"Yes." Din said. 

"Good. I'm going to get changed for bed." I said making my way over to where I had my clothes. 

I stood behind some crates as I changed, then walked out with my dirty clothes and set them in a small basket by stuff. Din turned to me as I walked. 

"Really?" He asked looking at me up and down. 

"What?" I asked. 

"You're in shorts. Omera said it gets cold at night. You're going to freeze." He said pointing to what I had on. 

"Din, you've known me for how long? You should know by now I don't sleep in pants. It wouldn't matter if it was snowing. I can never get comfortable with them on. And besides, if I get cold, I'll just hog the blankets." I said with a shrug making my way over to the bed. 

"So you'll let me freeze then?" He asked. 

"Maybe." I shrugged smiling. 

He just shook his head and made his way over to his own personal belongings. He dug through a bag and pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and a black T-shirt. I swear they were the same ones I remember him wearing years ago. 

"I'm going to put these on, and take my helmet off. Will you turn off the lanterns, shut the window and make sure the sheet is secured to the door? I don't want to risk it." He said. 

I nodded, "Of course. And I understand, Din. It's okay." I said standing up and making my way over to the sheet that hung in the doorway.

I made sure it wouldn't shift with the wind. Then once I was satisfied with it I moved over to the window and shut the covering of it. Now the only light came from the glowing of the lantern beside the bed. While I moved about the small building I could hear the familiar sound of armor being removed. When I finally turned out the lantern, I heard Din slip off his helmet. 

"Can you see anything?" Din asked still hidden behind boxes. 

"Not a thing." I said. 

Then shortly after that, his footsteps approached the bed. I heard him set something down, assumingly his helmet just in case. Then I felt the bed dip beside me as he sat down then laid down beside me. 

"Good night, Din." I said as I rolled onto my side. 

"Good night Yn." He said back. 

I fell asleep quickly that night. I think part of it was the exhaustion of getting moved in and settled but also partly the feeling of knowing Din was right there, nothing could hurt me with him here. He wouldn't let anything happen. 

The next day Din and Cara went out into the woods surrounding the small village to look for any traces of whatever was attacking it. I wanted so badly to go along but Din refused. Even after admitting that it would be fairly safe for me to go since it was just a scouting mission, someone needed to stay with the kid. I hated to admit it but he was right so now I'm sitting with Omera talking about baby stuff. 

“So how far along are you?” Omera asked as we sat on a porch together drinking some type of tea she had made. 

“About three months.” I said placing a hand on my stomach and smiling. I hadn’t gotten the chance to actually sit and talk about being pregnant with another woman yet. 

“How’s it been so far?” 

“Good, I haven’t been too nauseous. I have been a little more tired than I used to be but not that much. It was a weird adjustment, just knowing that there’s another life you’re suddenly caring for. And although the situation wasn’t at all what it should have been, I try not to focus on it that much, I’m having a baby and that’s what I care about. It’s my baby.” I said.

“Well, if you ever need anything, even just someone to talk to you, I’m here.” She said smiling sweetly at me. 

“Thank you, that actually means a lot.” I said. I turned my attention back to where the kid was. A bunch of the village children were surrounding him as he stuffed a frog into his mouth and spit it out causing both Omera and me to laugh a little. 

It was about mid-afternoon when Din returned. He made a beeline directly to me. 

"Can I talk to you, alone for a moment?" He asked. 

I was on my feet instantly nodding, "Yes, of course. Excuse us, Omera, I really enjoyed talking with you today. I'll see you later." I said and she returned the gesture before I followed Din to where we were currently living. 

"What's wrong? What's out there? Are you hurt?" I asked as soon as we were alone. 

"I'm fine. But, no one is safe here anymore. There's an AT-ST in those woods." Din said, his helmet tilted down slightly to look at me. 

"How the hell did anyone get one here?" I asked in shock. 

"No idea, but we need to warn them all. I just wanted to tell you first." Din said. 

I nodded agreeing. "Where's Cara?" 

"Waiting for us, let's go." 

I followed him out and together we went to Omera and asked her to gather everyone to break the news.   
"Bad news, you can't live here anymore." Din said once everyone was gathered. 

I looked at him in shock. I knew he could be blunt, we both could but I expected him to be a little more delicate than that. 

"Nice bedside manners" Cara commented making me laugh a little. 

“Like you could do better." Din shot back. 

"Can't do much worse." Cara said with a shrug and stepped forward. I stood behind them a little out of the way. 

"I know this wasn't the news you wanted but there's no other option." Cara continued. 

People began shouting at her and she tried to answer the question that they were firing at her. Eventually, they began to get desperate. They were begging at this point. 

"We have nowhere to go." Omera spoke up. 

“Sure you do, this is a big planet. I mean I've seen a lot smaller." Cara tried to argue. 

"My grandparents seeded theses ponds. It took generations." Someone said. 

"I understand but there's not enough of us to stop that thing." Cara told him. 

"No, there's not there's at least twenty of us!" he shoots back. 

"I mean fighters. Be realistic" Cara scoffed. 

At this point people started saying that they were willing to learn how to fight to help take it out if it meant they could stay. 

"I've seen that thing take out companies of soldiers in a matter of minutes." She was trying to make them see that it wasn't that easy. 

"We're not leaving." Omera said shaking her head. Her eyes found mine and she silently pleaded with me to do something. 

I stepped forward and pulled on Din's arm so he'd face me. 

"We can try. Try to teach them how to fight. They aren't leaving here, and you did take the job. We have to do something." I said, I still hadn't let go of his arm. 

I heard him inhale and sigh. 

"You cannot fight that thing." I heard Cara say as Din stepped back to where he was originally standing. 

“Unless we show them how." Din said causing Cara to look at him in disbelief. 

Omera met my eyes again, but this time she looked hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't think I mentioned this but this is actually a story that I am writing on my Tumblr (@and-claudia). It is still a work in progress but I finally decided to transfer it over onto here. I hope you enjoy it, and I love hearing from my readers and interacting with y'all so please don't be shy.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fighting (both like physical (cannon typical) and verbal arguing)

The next few days started off with training. Din was working on guns, Cara with makeshift wooden spears, and me? I was in my element. I asked Omera to get any type of blades they had here and bring them to me. It wasn't much but it would do. We took some of the men who looked both strong and quick on their feet and handed them off to me. 

I stood in front of a table with a range of knives ranging from a handful of simple kitchen knives all the way to a machete, that one threw me for a loop. I did not expect anyone here to own something like that but here it is. About 7 men came over to me. I had opted to wear a pair of leggings and a tighter fitting shirt, wearing loose clothes did not mix well with blade training. 

“What’s up boys?” I asked once they stood in front of me. 

“Wait you’re teaching us to fight?” One of them asked me, he looked me up and down clearly weary of my abilities. 

I rolled my eyes, “You see that man over there in the armor?” I asked pointing to where Din was showing people how to shoot. They all nodded, “I used to wear armor just like him. I was Mandalorian, some of the galaxy’s greatest warriors, so yes I am teaching you how to fight.” 

My attitude surprised them a little. “Alright so now that that is out of the way. How many of you used to play sword fighting as a little kid, using sticks or something?” They all nodded, “Okay, forget anything you think you remember from that, it won’t help. Knife fighting is nothing like sword fighting.”

I began showing them all the proper techniques in how to handle the knife and the best ways to attack. I was surprised to say that they weren’t half bad. 

This routine continued for quite a few days. But eventually, the trench had been dug, the people could fight fairly well and we were ready. 

"Okay so you know the plan, me and Cara are going to bring it out and into the trench. Everyone is going to help cover us from the bandits. And what are you going to do?" Din asked me as we stood in the small barn that had become our little home. 

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be standing outside of the hut where the children are at. I will not leave that spot until you come and tell me it's safe to. If it gets too bad I go inside and wait. Only attack if someone comes at me or the hut." I said almost robotically, he had been drilling it into my head for days at this point. 

"I know you don't like it. But, you have to realize you can't risk being on the front lines anymore. It's just not safe." He said. 

"I know, Din, that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I've always been on the front lines, fighting up close with the enemy, whether I was alone or with you. It takes some time to get used to. Imagine something happened to you that you couldn't control and it suddenly takes away everything you've ever known. It's hard." I said in a sudden outburst. I knew that when our planets got attacked, everything we had known was taken away from us and we could have done anything about it but at the moment I wasn’t really thinking. I was just trying to find anything to say.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly and I suddenly felt really guilty for snapping at him, "Me and Cara should get going. Make sure everyone's ready soon. We're going to be coming hot." 

He went to walk away but I grabbed his hand. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken that out on you." He just nodded understandingly, "You and Cara be careful. I'll see you after this all over." 

He went to step away again but I still held his hand in mine. Then I quickly let go and wrap my arms around him. Before he can even process it I let go. 

"Go, it's getting dark." I said and nodded him off to leave. 

He stands stunned for a moment but slowly turns to head out with Cara. 

I went around the village once to make sure everything was where it needed to be and that everyone was ready before heading to where all the children were. I told them I'd be right outside, protecting them and not to be afraid. 

I heard blasts coming from the woods and knew they were coming back with AT-ST hot on their trails. I watched from my post as two red lights that looked like eyes came out of the tree line easily knocking over the trees in its path. Then it stopped and turned on a searchlight. 

I instantly squatted down. I was deeper in the village but with that bright of a light, it could see me no doubt. I watched from where I was as it shot it's first blast, hitting a hut right behind the line of people ready to fight. 

The villagers began firing and fighting, and I knew that I couldn't stay here anymore. Luckily some woman ran by me looking scared. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked her. 

"It's too much, I can't." She said frantically. 

"Calm down, it's okay. Can you do me favor?" She nodded. "Just stay here and protect the kids. No one should get back this far but just in case." She nodded again. I look back at the hut and decide that they'd be fine, there's enough of us to make sure no one gets through. I ran as quickly as I could to where Din and Cara were. 

I just barely heard Cara ask for the pulse rifle. 

"Go, I'll cover you." Din says just as I carefully but swiftly slide down the backside of the trench. 

I quickly reached over and swiped a blaster off his thigh. 

"No, I will. You help the others." I said. 

I didn't need to see his face to know he was pissed. His sudden, but slight, change in body language said it all. 

I covered Cara, shooting anyone that came close to her. Din was firing at the others around us. 

"What the hell, Yn?" He yelled over the sounds of blasters firing. 

"The kids are fine, someone is with them!" I shot back. 

"You shouldn't be here!" He yelled back. 

"Well too late. This isn't the time to argue!" I shot back. 

"You're going to hurt yourself or the baby!" He continued to argue whilst we fought. 

"Do we really need to have this discussion now? Or can it wait?" I sassed back. That seemed to shut him up for now, thankfully. 

I focused on Cara as she jumped into one of the ponds and shot at the machine to draw it to her. Finally after some provoking it steps forward and falls. The moment it's on the ground Din is already halfway out of the trench running to it. I watched him the whole time as he ran up and dropped the explosive device in it and ran for cover. Once the bandits see that the AT-ST is down they start retreating. 

There are hollers of victory all around. I was even smiling. Someone offered me some help out of the trench and helped me out. There was a little bit of a celebration, but I was told by many that the real one would take place tomorrow. 

Cara had come by to thank me for covering and to wish me luck with Din, he was really pissed. He told her at some point after the fight. 

Once me and Din we're back in our little barn turned living quarters, I wasted no time putting the kid into the cradle he had been sleeping in. He was out like a light. 

"Are we going to talk about what you did?" Din asked as I was making my way to grab some clothes to change into. 

"It's late Din, can't this wait. I know what you're going to say anyway." I sighed. 

"No, that was completely irresponsible. It's not just you and your safety that you should be worried about. There is a baby, a real living being, that is depending on you for protection. You can just throw yourself into danger like that. I understand that it's hard but you have to at least try." Din snapped at me. 

"It's not even your place to tell me what to and what not to do, Din. Also, you don't think I realize that there's a baby in me? I do, trust me. But tell me Din, how easy do you think it would be to have everything you've ever known ripped away from you not once but twice and know that there's nothing you can do about it?” I had gotten closer to him and was looking up at him shoving my finger into his armorer covered chest, which wasn’t the best idea as it hurt but I was caught up in the moment of rage, “Because that's exactly what this feels like. Losing my helmet was one thing, then just as I was coming to terms with not being a Mandalorian anymore, I got thrown another curveball and found out I was pregnant. I have always been right there in the middle of a fight. I try my best to fight for what’s right, I can’t just sit on the side like I did today. It’s not who I am. My life has gotten flipped over twice recently. And that’s not even considering what happened to us as kids. Everything changed so fast that I don't know how to handle it and keep up. Then you showed up as my bounty hunter. And you decided I could stay with you and I did because you were one thing that I knew from my past that I felt like I could rely on. But maybe I was wrong. So please just do me a favor and don't say that you understand, because you don't. You have no idea." I said. 

"Well, at least I'd recognize the need to try." He said and that did it for me. His words were harsh and they had cut through me in an instant. 

"Get out." I said suddenly very calm, a stark contrast to the anger-filled words I was hurling at him. 

"What?" 

"I said get out. You're not sleeping here tonight. I can watch the kid. Leave." I seethed. 

Without another word Din turned on his heel and stormed out. I was glad we didn't have an actual door because I'm sure he would have slammed it and woken up the kid. 

I took my time getting ready for bed. I knew this was a petty argument, we used to get in them every now and then. They didn’t happen often but when they did they could get ugly. But I knew he was right. 

Once I was changed for bed I laid down on the cot alone. The night was oddly quiet. Usually, I could hear the frogs, the slight splashes of the ponds outside, the little noises that the kid makes, and Din. I could hear Din’s breathing beside me, or his light snoring, which he claims he doesn’t do but he does. 

Once again I felt guilty but this time it was almost overwhelming. I suddenly felt how cold it was in the room, and how lonely it was. As I finally came to terms to what I did, my eyes began to water slightly. I was mad at myself, I knew I had no right to snap at Din. He was right. I was just angry with myself and I took it out on him when I shouldn’t have. 

I peeled the blankets off me and slowly got up off the cot and made my way to the sheet that covered the door. When I moved it aside I could already see the glint of moonlight reflecting off his armor as he sat on the floor of the porch outside the barn. He was leaned up against the wall, one could mistake him for being awake since his helmet was still on, but I noticed the slight droop of his shoulders. I squatted down beside him and shook his arm gently and said his name quietly. 

It took him a few seconds to respond but he finally turned to me, “What?” 

I sat down crossed legged looking at him, “I’m sorry.” I whispered. 

“It’s okay.” He said turning to look at me. 

“It’s cold out here, you should come inside.” I said trying to tell him that I wanted him to come back in with me without flat out asking him to. 

“I’m fine, but you should go back in, you don’t want to get sick.” He turning to face forward again. 

“I’m not going in without you… Look I know I had no right to snap at you like I did-” 

“It’s fine I’ve said. You were talking about getting mood swings, and hormonal the other day. That’s probably what it was, I don’t blame you.” He still wasn’t looking at me. 

“No, it wasn’t. I was mad at myself because I knew what I did was stupid and irresponsible, and dangerous but I did it anyway. I was mad at myself and needed someone to take it out on and it was you. I shouldn’t have because you were right. You didn’t deserve that. I’m so sorry, Din.” Tears were building up once again but now I was sure it was a mixture of brooding over my emotions for too long, being up for too long, being exhausted, and partly hormones. 

He finally looked at me as a wiped the tears from my eyes before they got the chance to fall, “It’s okay, Yn. I was in the wrong too. I shouldn’t have said what I did either. I know you’re trying and I know it must be hard. But just remember that I’m here for you, even if it’s just to have someone to take out your hormones on, I’m here.” He joked at the end trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere between us. 

I smiled slightly, “Will you come back in now, it’s freezing.” I asked rubbing my hands over my legs, I still had shorts on. 

“Yes, but I warned you that you’d freeze.” He said standing up as I did the same. 

We went back in and I checked on the kid real quick before laying back down as Din took off his armor and changed. 

When he was finished and the lantern had been turned off he came over and laid down on his side. The exhaustion finally caught up to me and my lids grew extremely heavy. I mumbled a good night to Din as they slipped closed and heard him whisper one right back before I fell asleep. 

~Time skip~

It's been a few weeks since the fight, both the one against the bandits and mine and Dins. But everything has settled down now. Right now me, Din and Cara were standing and sitting on the porch. Omera came out and handed both me and Cara a drink and offered to set one in the house for Din but he passed on it. 

“So what happens if you take that thing off?" Cara suddenly asked Din. "They hunt you down and kill you?"

I felt myself stiffen at her question. It was still hard to come to terms with everything that had happened. Some days, like the day Omera had asked me about it, I was open to discuss losing your helmet as a Mandalorian. But others, like today, it was too touchy of a subject for me. 

"No. You just can't ever put it back on again." Din explained. 

I set down my drink and went over to where the kid was playing. 

Din's PoV

“That's it? So you can slip off the helmet, stay here with Yn, raise your kid and her baby, sitting here sipping spotchka? Also what was that about, why'd she leave?" Cara asked. 

"You know we raised some hell here a few weeks back. It's too much action for a backwater town like this. Word travels fast. We might want to cycle the charts and move on." I avoided her questions altogether. It wasn't my place to say what happened to Yn. 

"Would not be the one who's gotta tell him or her for that matter." Cara said motions over to where Yn was now smiling at the child as he played.

"I'm leaving him here. Traveling with me, that's no life for a kid. I did my job, he's safe. Better chance at a life. Yn can decide what she wants to do. I can't force her to stay or to come with me." I said. It was a hard decision on both. But ultimately it was what's best. 

"It's gonna break their hearts." Cara said. 

I nodded, knowing she was right. I had grown attached the kid in the time he’s been with me and so has Yn from the looks of it. He seemed happy here, he could by a kid. As for Yn, I loved, so much, and her baby. She had made friends here, I couldn’t ask her to leave them. She wouldn’t want to leave the kid either. It hurt but I knew I was probably about to leave both of them here. 

Cara said she had to go take care of something and stood and left. For a few minutes at sat alone with my thoughts, preparing myself for what was about to come. I stood and walked over to Yn, it was time to break the news to her. 

"Yn, I think it's about time to go. Word travels fast and soon it won't be safe for anyone if I stayed here. I want to leave the kid though, he can grow up here and be happy. You can stay with him or come with me, I don't want to force you to do either." I said to her looking down slightly. 

"What?" She asked utterly shocked. 

"No!" She had now caught Omera's attention as she came over. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked us. 

"No, he's leaving." Yn said. The hurting was evident in her voice and her eyes and it broke me.

"You know, you're welcome to stay. You can always keep all this just in case you ever need it again. We'd be happy to have you both stay." Omera said. 

Yn looked at me with pleading eyes. But before I could say anything else a blast went off from woods nearby. I pulled Yn towards me on instinct and looked to where the gun would have fired from. I didn't actually see it hit anything. 

"Get inside, get the kid and get inside now. I'm going to go see what that was." I said. Yn nodded and I let go of her. 

I began running to where the shot had come from. 

I turned on my visor to see if there were any heat signatures in the area. And sure enough I found the culprit. Cara was standing behind a bounty hunter, she had been the one to fire the blast, not the hunter. Beside his limp hand, laid two tracking FOBs. 

"One for Yn and one for the kid." I said mainly to myself. 

"I'll come to help you pack up." Cara said, knowing that I wasn't letting Yn or the Kid stay here. 

Before we walked off I dropped the two devices and crushed them under my boot. 

By that night we had everything back on the small transport platform that's e came in on. 

"You sure you don't want an escort?" As she handed me one last box. 

"I appreciate the offer but we're gonna bypass the town and head straight to the Razor Crest." I said taking it and putting it on the back with the rest of the crates. Yn was saying goodbye to a few of the villagers she had befriended while we were here. 

"Well then until our paths cross." Cara said holding out her hand. 

"Until our paths cross." I repeated and shook her hand. 

Then she let go and turned to Yn as she came up to us. Yn hugged her goodbye and Cara whispered something that I couldn't hear but made Yn blush. 

Winta was sad that the kid is leaving. But Yn made a promise to visit as soon as they know it's safe, it may be an empty promise that she couldn’t keep and we both knew that, but it's the best she could do right now. I took a seat next to Yn as she held the kid in her lap and we began to head off as the villagers waved us off. 

We had been going for about three hours in silence, besides the kids gurgling, when Yn finally broke it. 

"Was it a bounty hunter?" She asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yeah." I sighed. 

"For me or him?" She asked. 

"Both, he had two FOBs." 

Yn took a deep breath and went back to being silent. As the sun began to dip down and set I knew she was getting tired and so was the kid. 

"There's a little bit of space for you to stretch out back there. Why don't you and the kid go get some sleep." I said nodding backward. 

"It won't be fair to you." She said and tried to stifle a yawn. 

"I'll be fine, I promise." I said. 

"Okay," she said yawning again, "But you wake me up if you need anything, okay?" She asked and I nodded. 

The platform doesn't move too fast, but I still helped her get over the few crates that we were sat on. 

She sat down crisscrossed and pulled one of the blankets from the box I had set near the front, she pulled another one to act as a pillow then she took the kid in her arms as she laid down and held him as she covered them both up. 

I looked back to the front and within 15 minutes she was snoring softly, and the kid was making the little noises he does when he sleeps. 

We traveled straight through the night and by bypassing the town, we made it to the Razor Crest before the sun came up. The sudden stop of movement must have woken Yn. 

"Why'd we stop?" She mumbled quietly, sleep still heavy in her tone. 

"We're at the ship. Take the kid up, and go lay down. I'll get the stuff." I said. 

I was grateful for the fact that she was still drowsy from waking up suddenly because usually, she'd protest, but she just nodded and gently picked up the kid. I helped her down so she wouldn't wake him then watched as she walked up the ramp. 

I quietly moved everything onto the ship but didn't bother putting everything away just a few things that needed to be secured to fly. Then I went into the cockpit and started up the engine. I listened for the kid, to make sure it didn't wake him up. I made sure everything was set and ready then slowly began to lift the ship up off the ground, within no time we were out of the planet's atmosphere and on to the next one.


	5. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is kinda short. Not much happens action-wise, but the relationship between the reader and Din is growing stronger as they share a very sweet and emotional moment together.

It was raining. I never really slept well when it rained at night. Not because I’m scared of the storm but because it reminds me of my parents. After laying on my cot for over an hour, just staring at the ceiling in the darkness, I decided to get up and go watch the storm pass from the cockpit. I had been there for maybe fifteen minutes when Din came up. He didn't have his armor on, just the helmet with a long sleeve white shirt and some sweatpants, his usual sleep attire. 

"Hey." He said gently. 

"Did I wake you up?" I asked turning around in the pilot’s seat to face him. 

"No, I was still up when I heard you get up. I figured you were going to the bathroom but when I didn't hear you come back I got a little worried." He said stepping closer and taking a seat beside me. 

"Oh." 

"What are you doing up?" He asked. 

"I never really sleep well when it rains. I was just going to stay on my cot and wait it out but then I got restless so I came up here to watch the storm pass." I said turning back and looking up as rain pelted the ship's window. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"It's dumb really." I shook my head slightly. 

"I'm sure it's not." He too was now slightly leaned back in his chair looking up at the rain and the lightning through the upper windshield on the ship. 

I hesitated for a moment, "Din, do you remember anything about your parents?" I asked suddenly. 

He nodded, "A few things, I was a couple of years older than you were when the attacks happened, so I remember a little bit more. What about you?" 

"Not much, it's all fuzzy mostly. I honestly struggle to remember their faces sometimes. But I remember one thing clearly." he hummed for me to continue.

"My mother was scared when it stormed at night, so anytime it did my father would take her to the living room and turn on some slow music and slow dance with her until either the storm passed or she became tired enough to go to sleep. I remember one night about a month before the attack, there was a storm. I got woken up by a clap of thunder. Usually, I'd roll over and go back to sleep, storms were fairly common on our part of the planet. But then I heard the music and got curious. I went out to the living room and saw them dancing. My father saw me and stopped. Then he scooped me up in his arms without a second thought and we all danced together... it's the only solid memory I have of them. Ever since then, if it rains at night I don't really sleep. It just brings back memories of them, I guess." I said. I refused to let myself look over at him because I knew that if I did then the tears I could feel building behind my eyes would fall. 

Din didn't say a word just stood up and made his way to the back of the cockpit. For a moment I all but through he was just going to leave me sitting there. He pulled something out of a storage unit and hooked it up to a panel. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. In all the time I had lived on this ship in the past, I can’t remember a time in which he ever got anything out of that cabinet or hooked anything up to that panel. 

Din said nothing as he did. I was really confused at this point but then I was greeted with the sound of soft music playing. 

I gave him a questioning look. 

"I'm not the best dancer but I at least know how to sway to music." He shrugged and held his hand out to me. 

I was skeptical but still stood up and took his hand. 

"You don't have to." I said looking up into his visor. 

"I want to." He said. 

I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck as his came to rest on my waist. At first it felt like his hands were just barely ghosting over my waist, but after a moment of hesitation, they fell into place.

We slowly swayed to the music. This was the closest we’d ever been, by choice. Sure we have had to share a cot before or take cover in a cramped alleyway while on a bounty hunt, but in those cases, we didn’t really have a choice but to be so close. But neither of us seemed to care. 

Suddenly I felt a light push against the inside of my stomach, Din had felt it too since my stomach was pressed slightly against him and he didn’t have his armor on. I stopped swaying as Din did too. 

"What was that?" He asked. 

"I-I think it was the baby kicking." I said stunned looking up at him. Then as if to confirm it was that, the baby kicked again. As if on instinct he moved his hand from my waist to my stomach and felt another kick against his palm. 

"Wow." Din sighed in awe. 

It suddenly felt difficult to breathe and I swallowed thickly to bite back my sudden urge to cry. I brought my hands down off of Din’s shoulders to wipe my eyes. It was no use, I felt the tears coming and on instinct, I wrapped my arms around Din’s torso and buried my face into his chest. 

"Hey...hey, it's okay." Din said holding me and rubbing my back trying to comfort me. 

In the short months I had been here with him on the ship, he had quickly gotten used to and adapted to my hormones and mood swings. 

I continued to cry and Din held me. When I finally gained control of my crying to bring it down to a sniffle and pulled back. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just never realized how much not being able to share all these little moments with my mother was going to hurt..." I took a deep breath and sighed, "Damn, I just miss them so much."

"I know, and I know it's not even remotely close but I'm here. And you can share all those moments with me, it's not the same but it's something, I guess." Din said trying to comfort me but the way he said it made him sound like he was uncertain and like he felt like he may have overstepped a boundary. 

"Thank you Din, that actually really helps. Knowing I'm not alone. It's been hard. So hard." I said hugging him once again and nuzzling my face into his chest. 

We slowly began swaying again to the music. We stayed like this for a while before I let out a yawn. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t getting tired. 

"Tired?" Din asked. 

I shook my head but yawned again despite my efforts not to. 

"Let's get you back to your cot." Din said stepping away from me but I grabbed his arm. 

"Please don't leave me." I said in a sudden panic. 

Only now did Din seem to notice the dark circles under my eyes. 

"Yn you need to get some sleep." He said stepping back in front of me to look me over. 

I nodded but made no attempt to start moving to head back down to my cot. 

"Can… Can I stay with you? Just for the night. I promise. I… I just don't want to be alone right now." I said and tears fell again. My hormones getting the better of me since I was so tired. 

"Of course. Come on." Din said holding his hand out to me. This time I took and allowed him to guide me to the ladder. He climbed down first and then held a gentle hand against me hip to guide me down. Then he led me to his cot. It was a little bigger than mine and we would have plenty of space for us both. 

It wasn't the first time we’d slept together but usually, we would keep to ourselves but I really needed the comfort. I laid on my side with my back to Din. Then I took his arm and wrapped it around my torso and brought his hand to my chest where lased my fingers with his and held it tightly.

Din had slipped off his helmet once we were closed off in the pod and the light couldn't pour in. He kept whispering things to me like, “It's okay, I'm here for you. I'm never going anywhere. I'll always be here for you." 

Eventually his soft-spoken words lulled me to sleep. 

Din's PoV

Her grip on my hand had loosened and so I let it slip down to her waist. There, my thumbs began to rub gentle circles on the slightly exposed skin from where her shirt had moved a little. 

"You know, I really love your mom. I should let you know this sooner rather than later, but you're going to be born into a pretty odd family. You'll have a mother who loves you like there's no tomorrow, you'll have me too. And even though I'm not your real dad, I'll always be there for you. You'll also have an older brother, who's going to look like he's younger than you in a couple of years. He's actually older than me and your mom. That's another crazy thing about this life. There are so many different living things out there that all live their own unique life. Most of them keep to themselves or are peaceful with others, but some aren't. If there's ever a time where things get scary for you, I promise I will not let anyone or anything hurt you. I've loved you since the first time I saw your little picture where you looked like a bean, and I will love you until the end of time, I'll love you, your mom and your brother until then. Our little makeshift family." I whispered to her baby. 

It was at that moment that it hit me, we already have the kid, and soon there would be another tiny baby here. It was going to get a little confusing having the child or the kid plus the baby. In the one picture Yn had of the baby, it looked like a bean. I know it didn’t look like that anymore, the picture was from a while ago. But that did not matter, the baby’s nickname was going to be Bean. At least until she finds out if it’s a boy or a girl, or until it’s born whichever she decides. 

Eventually I slowly began to fall asleep. I was just falling asleep when I heard the soft whimpers of the child, I knew they would soon become cries and I didn't want them to wale Yn. So I carefully slipped off the cot after putting on my helmet, a task that was much easier said than done. Then I walked over to the kid’s little pod. 

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" 

The child cooed upon seeing me, then a rumble of thunder shook the ship a little and he began whimpering again. I looked over to Yn to make sure she hadn't been woken up. 

"Oh, are you scared of the thunder?" I asked as I took him in my arms and began to gently bounce the child to calm him. 

"I'll make you a one time offer. Yn already sleeping on my cot with me, why don't you join us and we'll ride out this storm together?" 

The child cooed and made grabby hands for his blanket. I grabbed it and draped it over the kid. 

"Din?" A groggy half-awake voice called out to me from the cot. 

"Right here. The kid got scared, you mind if he joins us?" 

"Mm mm" she hummed shaking her head. 

The kid was now reaching out to her and she gladly took him. 

She laid back down on her side and the child cuddle to her chest with his blanket still draped over him. I found his way back to my former spot behind her and after the door slid shut my helmet was removed and I laid backs down, My hand finding its way back to her stomach. Yn absentmindedly gently ran the back of her finger over the child's head effectively lulling him to sleep. Soon our small family was all peacefully sleeping.


	6. The Heat

We left the planet that we had been staying on for about a week, we were going to head somewhere we knew Din could pick up a job or two. But that plan had been all but abandoned when we started to get fired at by a bounty hunter after me and the kid. 

The kid was sitting in his makeshift seat, that held him in beside me in the copilot's chair. Din was steering the ship, bobbing left and right to avoid being hit by the ship following us. 

"Hand over the kid and the girl Mando." A man's voice came through the ship’s coms. He had found our radiofrequency. 

A heard a shot get fired at the ship and not even a second later the entire Razor Crest shook and the lights flickered.   
"And I might just let you live." The man’s voice was heard again. 

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Don't panic, Din's got everything handled. I told myself repeatedly. 

Shots continued to get fired at the ship. Some missed but others hit. The child let out a scared whimper. Without hesitation, I was already unbuckling my strap that was keeping secured to the chair. I stood and kept a firm grip on the back of my chair to keep from falling. 

"Sit back down Yn." Din said to me. 

"It's fine I'm just going to grab the kid, he's scared." I said waiting for just the right moment to take my first step towards him. 

"He's fine, sit down before you hurt yourself or the baby." He said, his voice sounded different like he was stressed. He used to never get stressed in these situations. 

I thought for a moment before sitting back down and strapping back in. The child whimpered again and it broke my heart. I thought of what I should do. Then I decided, Din was in front of us, he wouldn't notice. 

I closed my eyes and focused on the buckles on the kid's seat. Within a few seconds, he was happily sitting in my lap, snuggling against my ever-growing stomach. I smiled down at the sight and was almost able to forget what was going on. That was until the ship shook violently again. 

An alarm started to go off. I knew that sound, I had heard a few times before, and it wasn’t good. We lost an engine. 

"Get us out of here." I whispered to myself. 

Din turned to me for a brief moment, "Hold on." He said. 

The ship began to rotate. He was going to invert it, I knew he was. I closed my eyes tightly and held onto the kid. As the ship flipped upside down, so did my stomach. Once we were back upright the churning in my stomach didn't stop as we continued to zig-zag through space. I rested my head on the back of the chair and kept my eyes closed. I was trying to focus on my breathing and not the urge I had to puke. 

"I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold." I heard the man’s voice again. 

I smirked a little, despite my current discomfort. Din always says that to a difficult bounty. 

My smirk dropped instantly as more shots were fired. Then ship suddenly stopped causing me to go forward a bit, gripping onto the child a little tighter so he wouldn’t fall and I popped my eyes open. The other ship flew right over ours. Now they were right in front of us. Din locked the cannon in on it. 

"That's my line." He said before firing at it. We both watched as it exploded. 

I took a few deep breaths. Din turned to look at me. 

"How'd you get the kid, I thought you sat back down?" He asked confused seeing the kid in my arms. 

"Magic." I said with a sly smile that quickly fell as another wave of nausea hit. 

"Are you okay?" He asked instantly concerned. 

I nodded but stood up, "Take him." I said and shoved the kid towards him, making sure he was in his arms before turning on my heel and going down the ladder to the toilet. 

Din's pov

I watched as Yn quickly hurried out of the cockpit to puke. I set the kid down in his seat. 

"Stay here, buddy. Don't touch anything." I said and he cooed at me what I was hoping was a yes. 

I quickly made my way down to the main area of the ship and then over to where Yn was currently. As I hurried over I removed my gloves and once I was behind her I pulled her hair gently from around her face and held it back so she won't get anything on or in it. 

She didn't get sick like this often, but when she did it was bad. She stopped and flushed then sat back some. 

"You done?" I asked gently. 

If her silence wasn't enough of an answer, her pushing herself back towards the toilet was. My hands were back again holding her hair for her. This time when she sat back she rested her head against my leg. 

"Can you hand me a rag?" She asked quietly and I handed her one to wipe her mouth. 

She reached up a hand for me to help her up and I did. She sighed and wiped away the tears from her eyes. 

"I'm going to go lay down." She said slowly turning to her pod. 

"If you need anything let me know." I said walking over to the small kitchen area. I grabbed some water and brought it over to her cot. 

"Here." I said handing her the water. 

"Thank you." She said and I nodded. 

"I'm sorry about all that." I said I knew that crazy flying made her sick now, and I felt really bad for her right now. 

"It wasn't your fault he came after us." She said as she began to lay back on the cot. 

I didn't know what else to say so I just stood there leaning against the doorway to her pod as she laid down. 

"You should find us somewhere safe to get the ship fixed." She said from where she laid, eyes closed. 

"You're right." I said and turned to walk away back to the cockpit. 

I got back to my chair and sat down to look at all the controls and panels on the dash. It was worse than I thought. We were losing fuel somewhere. Just as that thought crosses my mind the power went off on the ship. 

The kid must have found that amusing because he began laughing. 

"You think this is funny?" I asked getting up to turn on the emergency power. For some reason here lately, I had been talking to the kid even more, I think it may have something to do with how much Yn talks to him. 

"Everything good up there?" I heard Yn call from her cot. 

"Yeah, fuel leak. I'm going to find someplace to land to get it fixed." I hollered back to her. 

Luckily there was a planet up ahead. I knew Yn wouldn’t be happy with where we were going, but it was the closest place, and I knew we could get the ship fixed there. 

Back to Yn pov 

I hadn't been laying down for 30 minutes when I could tell we were entering the atmosphere of a plant. I continued to lay there until I felt us land. When I finally got off my cot I went to find Din. He was tucking the kid, who was swaddled up asleep, in his cot. 

"Where are we?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel a lot warmer, and not in a good way. 

"You'll see." Was all he said as he closed the door to his cot and opened the ship’s ramp. 

As it lowered I was met with dry heat. I knew where we were and I wasn't happy. 

"Tatooine!? Really!?" I asked. 

He sighed, "I know. But it was the only planet that was overrun by imps close by. We won't stay long, I promise. Just long enough to get the ship fixed." He said looking at me. 

"Okay." I sighed and began to pull my hair up into a bun, the heat was already bothering me. 

"Stay here for a minute." 

I nodded and watched as he walked towards the ramp. He wasn't gone a minute before I heard his blaster fire. Someone was yelling as I ran to him to see what happened. All I found was three scared maintenance droids, and that's all it took. 

"You damage one of my droids, you'll pay for it." A woman with red curly hair came out of the building. 

"Sorry, ma'am." I called to her as she kept making her way towards us and we walked down the ramp. 

"Just keep them away from our ship." Din said. 

Our ship, he had never said it was ours before only his. 

The lady looked up to see some of the damage caused by the small dog fright we had just had. 

"Yeah? You think that's a good idea, do ya?" She asked. 

I couldn't help but laugh at her snarky remark. 

"Let's look at this ship." She said stepping up to it to inspect it. 

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were in a shootout." She said after a moment of looking over the damage. 

Me and Din just glanced at each other. We couldn't tell her flat out that she was right, she could get suspicious and start asking questions. So we stayed silent. 

"You gotta fuel leak. Did ya know that?... it's gonna set you back. How'd you even land this thing?" She continued her inspection before walking over to us. 

"We have 500 imperial credits." Din sated simply holding them up to her. 

She took them, "That's all you got? What do you guys think?" She asked her droids. They chattered and chirped back in response.

"Well, this will at least cover the hangar." She said looking up at Din. 

I sighed, "We'll get you the money." I said. 

She turned to me, "Hmm, like I haven't heard that before." 

"We will. Just remember-" Din began but she cut him off. 

"Yeah, no droids. I heard ya. You don't have to say it twice." She said.

Me a Din walked away a little bit. 

"I'm going to go see if I can get some work to pay for this." Din said. I nodded. 

"I'm going to go see if I can find a market to get some supplies that we're low on." I said. 

He sighed. 

"I'll be okay." I tried to reassure him. 

"Do you have your blaster?" He asked. 

I patted my thigh where it sat in its holster. "Yup." 

He nodded. "Be careful. Contact me if you need help or get into trouble." He said handing me a comlink. I took it and put it in my ear before testing it to make sure it worked. He nodded giving me the okay. Then we both turned to leave the docking Bay Area. When we were out on the main street if you could call it that, we were about to turn in different directions. 

"Din," I said and he turned his whole body towards me, "Stay safe." I said. 

"You too." He said with a nod. Then we both went out separate ways. 

I had just finished getting the last of the things we needed when I heard Din's voice through my com. 

"I found a job, I'm heading back to the ship." He said. 

"I'm heading back right now too, actually." I replied back. 

When I got to the maintenance shop he was leaning against the wall waiting for me. He immediately took one of the bags from my hand. Usually, I'd protest and say that I had it but this heat was wearing me out. 

"Thank you." I said as he leads us back to the ship. 

We walked up the ramp and set down the supplies. Then we both saw it at the same time, the kid was gone. We both turned quickly to find the lady that was working on the ship. 

"Up there." I said pointing to the lookout where she had fallen asleep. 

"Hey!" Din yelled. She snapped up and yelled something in surprise, then I could hear the kid crying. 

"Look what you did. Do have any idea how long it took him to fall asleep." She said trying to calm him in her arms. 

"Yeah we do." I snapped at her. 

"Give him to us." Din said. 

"Not so fast!" She exclaimed. 

"No, you will hand me the kid!" I said anger building. 

She nodded in a trancelike state and handed him over to me. I hadn’t expected that to work but it was worth the shot. I had become very protective over this little guy. We had left him asleep in his pod, knowing that we would be back soon. He wasn’t going to be alone very long. 

"Continue." I said as I calmed the still crying child in my arms. 

"You can't leave a child alone like that. You know you have an awful lot to learn about raisin' a young one." She said to Din then took a glance at me, "And soon." 

I was about to say something else but Din changed the subject, "Well you don't need to worry about that. All you have to worry about now is fixing our ship. I found a job, so I'll have your money soon. Yn you stay here with him." He said and I only nodded. 

It was maybe an hour after Din had left that the heat had really started to drag on me physically. I was sweating and my shirt felt way too constricting. Me and the kid were sat in the cockpit while I was reading the book I had bought in the market to him. I couldn't turn the air on since the ship was still being worked on, so I had already taken off his thick robe. He had a thin undergarment under it that he was perfectly content in. I, on the other hand, was far from it, I was being to feel miserable. 

"Hey kid, you care if I take this off?" I asked pulling at my shirt after setting down our book. 

I slipped the garment off leaving me in my leggings and a sports bra. I leaned back against the coolish metal of the ship and sighed as it sent chills down my back. This was much better. I picked the book back up and continued to read. Eventually, the kid began to grow restless so I decided it was time to change his focus. 

“Want to help me clean up some, bud?” I asked him. 

He looked up at me and cooed, I took that as a yes. I took him down into the main part of the ship. Then I set him up at the small table in the little kitchenette towards the back of the ship. He had a damp rag and I showed him how to wipe the table as he stood on it. He wasn’t actually cleaning, and I knew that, but he was happy to “help” with the chores. Then I set about cleaning the rest of the ship. 

When I was finished cleaning the suns had set. Din should be back. I knew I couldn't go out and look for him, no matter how much I wanted to. It was getting late and someone needed to watch the kid. 

Then as if on cue, the kid walked up to me and cooed. 

"Your dad will be back soon, I promise. Why don't we go make some dinner while we wait?" I asked him. 

I picked him up in one of my arms then we made our way over it the small kitchen area in the back of the ship. I set the kid on the table then turned around to see what I could make us. After raiding what Din already had and the few things I had gotten at the market, I decided it would be better if I saved making a full meal for when Din was back. So I opted to make us some bone broth soup. It was quick and easy, and I knew the kid liked it.

As the suns had set it became slightly cooler but not much. I decided to open the hatch to let some hot air from cooking vent out. 

After the kid ate I put him to bed. It was far too hot for me to sleep though, plus Din wasn't back and I was getting worried. 

I could still hear the sound of the maintenance lady working away on the ship. I figured she hadn’t eaten yet so I was going to offer her some. I slipped a shirt on and made a bowl of the soup then carefully walked out with it. 

“Hey.” I called out to get her attention. 

She looked over at me confused. 

“You should take a break, I made me and the kid some diner and I brought you some… it’s nothing fancy. Just bone broth soup.” I said slightly holding out the bowl to her. 

She looked like she wanted to take it but shook her head, “I’m trying to get you and the Mandalorian off this planet. While I appreciate the offer, I need to work on fixing this panel.” She said. 

“If you’re just swapping a few wires, I can do that, please take a short break, at least to eat something.” I insisted.

She finally gave in and set her tools down to take the bowl from me. I offered to finish what she had been working on but she said not to worry about it. We ended up talking some, mainly about the ship and how she hadn’t seen this model in years. Once she was finished she said that she was going to turn in for the night but she would start working on it again first thing in the morning. She also told me that it was safe to turn the ship back on to get airflow back through the ship. 

I went back to the ship, showered, and then laid down on Din’s cot. We had been sharing a cot ever since that night a couple of weeks ago when a storm it the planet we were staying on. I couldn’t get comfortable, I was too worried about Din and the fact that he wasn’t back yet. I decided that sleep probably wasn’t going to come to me any time soon. So I decided to go sit in the cockpit for a while and read. I finally nodded off a little and slept for a few hours. 

When I woke up I was half expecting, half hoping that Din would be back, but he wasn’t. Usually, I wouldn’t be this worried but I hadn’t heard from him and that is what was worrying me the most. 

I knew that worrying would do me no good so I decided it was best to just continue with my day. I knew it had been a few weeks since Din cleaned the blasters and now would be a good time to clean them. 

I was on the third weapon when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the ramp that I had opened to let some sunlight into the ship. I stood excitedly expecting it to be Din, but I was met with a stranger. 

“Who the hell are you? Where’s Mando?” I asked, not using his real name. He only uses it with me and the kid. 

“Toro, I’m with the guild. And you and that little green guy, are my next bounty. As for the Mandalorian, he’ll be here eventually.” He said hands on his hip in some sort of power pose. 

“Where’s you FOBs then?” I asked not seeing that he had one. 

“Don’t have one.” He said simply. 

“You’re not with the guild, you would have at least one FOB for one of us if you were. So I’m going to ask again who are and where is Mando?” I asked a lot more forcefully than the first time. I tried to subtly reach for the blaster I had just cleaned but he saw my movements. 

“Alright missy, I was going to this the easy way, but you’ve left me no choice. Put your hands above your head, or I make sure Mando has nothing to come back to but his dead baby momma and dead… whatever that is.” He said pointing to the child. 

In the past, I wouldn’t have given in so easily but at the mention of hurting the kid, I wasn’t willing to risk him. I slowly raised my hands up. 

“You won’t get away with this, you know that right?” I asked as he walked towards and moved the other weapons away from my reach while kept his aimed at me. 

“You two are two of the highest bounties out there right now, I’m not passing that up. And the Mandalorian is wanted for going rogue, I’m going to become a legend in the guild.” He said. 

I rolled my eyes. I knew Din wouldn’t let anything happen to us. He just needed to be here. 

“Hey, the Mandalorian back? I heard someone come in but didn’t see who it was.” Peli, as I had learned the maintenance lady’s name was, called out as she walked onto the ship. But upon seeing the stranger pointing a gun at me she knew something was very, very wrong. 

“Ma’am, turn around, go back inside and pretend like you didn’t see anything or I’ll use this blaster on you.” Toro said. 

Peli looked at me and slightly nodded for her to go. She slowly walked out leaving just me Toro. The silence that fell upon half tempted me to strike a conversation up just to pass the time, but the blaster aimed at my head had me thinking twice about that. 

Then I heard it, heavy boots running towards the ship and someone calling my name. 

“That’s our cue. Get up.” Toro said then he wrapped his arm around me to hold the barrel of the blaster against the opposite of my head, then he walked over to the kid’s pod and picked him. He walked up to the ramp where Din was waiting at the bottom. 

"Took you long enough Mando. Looks like I'm calling the shots now, huh partner?" Toro called to him. 

Din wasted no time getting his blaster, and pointed it at him, "Drop your blaster and raise them, or I shoot her." Toro warned. 

Din dropped his weapon and raised his hands to rest them on the back of his helmet. I could hear my heart racing in my ears. 

Suddenly, I was shoved forward. I nearly lost my footing on the incle of the ramp but caught myself last second. 

“Cuff him.” Toro said, his blaster was stilling trained on my head. 

I walked up to Din and took the cuffs off of his belt then stepped behind him and Toro said "She was right, turning the three of you in won't just get me into the guild it'll make me legendary." I rolled my eyes again.

As I was reaching up to Din’s hands I whispered "Do it." Instead of cuffing him, I slipped flare into his hand. 

I shut my eyes tightly as a blast of light goes off. Then I ducked behind a crate and watched as Din moves to the side undetected by the temporarily blinded man. 

Din aims his blaster at him and shoots, Toro falls off the ramp with the kid. I was back up on my feet immediately to get the child. 

I picked him up and inspected him for any injuries. He seemed to be oaky which was a huge relief to me. 

Peli came out and saw that everything was okay. "I take it you didn't get paid." She says. 

I looked over to Din as he took a small pouch and dumped some credits in her hands, "Will this cover it?" 

"Yeah." She says knowing it's more than enough. 

We said our goodbyes and got off that planet as soon as we could. 

“And that is why I don’t like Tatooine, nothing good ever happens to us there.” I said as we flew out of the planet's outer atmosphere. 

“I thought it was the heat?” Din teased me. 

“Well that too.” I admitted.


	7. The Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None (unless domestic Din is a warning 🤣)

After leaving Tatooine, Din found us a safe place to stay for a while. It was actually a planet that me and Din used to frequent quite often when we would bounty hunt together and jobs were slow to come in. It was a large planet in the Unknown Regions. We had stumbled upon it by accident, but after we found out that it was actually a really nice planet we saved it’s coordinates for later use. It wasn’t heavily populated, it definitely had more people than Sorgan did, but they tended to gather in certain heavily populated regions.

It was nice to be returning here after not being here for so many years. This was going to be my final destination on my running after I found out that I was pregnant. I didn’t have a whole lot of credits at that time or a decent ship, so it was going to take me a while to get there. But then Din showed up with my tracking beacon, and that plan went out the window. After I found out that it was him, and that he was letting me stay, I honestly had not even thought about my plans for running away, I had no need to. It was a little crazy to me that I was here, it was always a sort of safe place for me. 

“Yn, you okay?” Din’s voice drew me out of the trance I was in. 

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just a little crazy to me that I’m back here.” I admitted. 

“Why, we used to come here all the time?” Din said, reclining a little in his pilot’s chair. We had landed some time ago, but neither of us had made any attempt to move from our spots. We were just taking in the beautiful scenery in front of us. 

“This was going to be my final destination while I was running. This is where I wanted to end up, alone, just me and my baby. I always felt safe here, even more so when it was with you.” I said. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about running anymore, at least not your own. We’re in all of this together now.” Din said, turning around a little to look at me. I gave him a grateful smile.

“Do you want to go sit out by the water and watch the sun go down?” I asked. That was one thing I used to always do when we were here. The sunsets here were probably some of the best in the whole galaxy. 

He stood and stretched slightly, we had been sitting for hours now at this point, “I think some fresh air would do all of us some good.” He agreed, walking over to the kid and picking him up. 

I stood up as well and let out a groan. My back had been killing me since before we got to Tatooine, and it’s only gotten worse. Over the past few days, my feet had also been hurting. I didn’t say anything. When you lived in our line of work for so long you learn how to do two things when it comes to pain. The first being to just simply live with it and continue on with your life. The second was to not make your pain anyone else’s problem besides your own. 

“You sure you want to go down to the lake?” Din asked. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” I asked back quickly trying to hide the fact that I was indeed in pain. “Let’s just go, we can show the kid the rings as well.” 

I made my way over to the ladder and waited for him. It was an unspoken but well-understood rule that at this point I couldn’t really use the ladder without him at the bottom to make sure I don’t fall. I may have been a skilled fighter but I was a cluts when it came to simple everyday actions like this. It took one fall to my butt a few days ago for this rule to become a thing. He went down holding the kid then once he was down I made my way to meet him. 

“Let’s go!” I said looking at him and then walking to the ramp. I used the keypad on the wall to open it. 

Din has set the kid down to allow him to walk on his own. When we walked out I looked up, we had landed on the upper hemisphere of the planet, so the rings looked perfect from where we were. 

“Look up there little guy. You see the rings?” I said to the kid. 

He looked up and his eyes got even wider if that was even possible. He giggled a little before we continued our walk to the water. 

Once we were closer to the water, Din helped me ease myself down to the ground. The kid was playing in the sand in front of us, he was currently finding different colored rocks. 

The lake was filled with them. That’s another reason why this place was so beautiful to me. It was like a rainbow under the crystal clear waters of the lake. 

“Did you ever consider leaving the guild?” I asked Din, I was still watching the kid pick up rock after rock, just to drop them when he found a prettier one. It was quite amusing. 

“Yeah, more often than I care to admit, honestly.” He confessed. 

“If you had left, where would you have gone? Would you have given up the creed too?” 

“I don't think I would have been able to give up the creed. But I know where I would have gone.” 

“Where?” I asked, turning to him. 

He looked over at me as well, “Here. I knew that if I ever left I would want to come here, I hoped that for some reason you would end up joining me as well.” 

“This was my go-to place, too.” I admitted turning my attention up to the horizon. The sun was getting lower and lower casting beautiful colors across the sky and reflecting them on the water's undisturbed surface. 

“I wish there was a way we could stay here. Not just temporary, but actually build ourselves somewhere to live. You could have the baby here and then raise it here. It would be perfect.” Din said, watching the sky as well. 

“It would be, but they would come for us and we’d have to run again.” I sighed. 

“Then let’s enjoy it while we can.” Din said. 

I scooted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. The kid looked up at us and suddenly his rocks were forgotten, save for the light green one he had set aside. It was bigger than his hands could hold and he ended up basically hugging it as he ran as fast as he could on his stubby little legs towards his father and me. Once he was at Din’s side he waited to be lifted up into his lap. Once he was there he snuggled up between the two of us with his rock. He never failed to bring a smile to my face. 

Besides the one night that the three of us slept on Din’s cot the night of the storm, this was the most domestic we’d all been together. Me and Din had continued to share the cot, I slept better with him by my side, but the kid returned back to his cradle. Sitting here with them made me almost forget about everything that was happening. I could only really focus on the little family that I had become apart of. It was an odd family, but I knew that I wouldn’t change it. 

The sun continued to set and not a word was spoken between Din and me, nothing really needed to be said. We were just basking in the peacefulness of the lake and the memories that we had here, especially after everything that went down on Tatooine. The sun had set long before the silence was finally broken. 

“We should probably head back to ship and eat something before the kid falls asleep.” I said, picking my head up off Din’s shoulder and looking at him. 

“You’re probably right.” He agreed. 

He picked the kid up off his lap and set him on the ground to allow him to walk back to the ship on his own. Then he offered me a hand to help me up off the ground. Sitting here had felt nice, the pain in my back had lessened immensely and my feet weren’t hurting either. But the moment I was back on my feet it all returned. Usually, in the past, I wouldn’t mind if a grimace passed over my face, the helmet was always there to hide it from anyone around. I wasn’t sure if Din saw it, he didn’t say anything if he had. 

We began walking back to the ship. The kid made it about a quarter of the way before he had enough and made grabby hands for Din to pick him, which he did without a second thought on it. Then, now that he didn’t have to make sure the kid was okay, he subconsciously sped up some. He had naturally long strides, and for me to keep up I usually had to walk twice as fast with my smaller strides. I tried to keep up, but anytime I tried to speed up, the aches in my body screamed in protest. 

“Din,” I called out to him and he turned around, he was quite a few paces ahead of me, “can we slow down some?” I asked. 

“Of course, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how fast I was going.” He said walking back to where I was. 

“It’s fine.” I tried to brush it off. 

We continued back to the ship. When we got there, I made my way to the kitchenette while Din went to clean the kid up for dinner. That’s how our nights typically went, one makes of our dinner while the other gets the kid ready for dinner. I liked to have the kid’s hands washed up before he ate because he has adopted a small corner of the cockpit that he liked to sit in while we were in hyperspeed and play with the few things I had convinced Din to get him at one of the shops we walked by on one of the planets we had been staying on. And while I did try to keep the ship clean, it was hard to make it spotless all the time, so his hands did tend to get a little dirty. 

I had been stockpiling certain foods and spices for special dinners that I had been having small cravings for. Mainly they were dishes that the people who took me on used to make. They weren’t strictly traditional Mandalorian dishes but as close to the originals as they could have been. I didn’t have everything to make it exactly as they had, but it would be pretty close. Tonight I was attempting to remember all of the ingredients for Red Gourd Soup. I had stumbled across some red gourds at one of the markets I swept through while Din was refueling the ship and couldn’t pass them up. 

I had made this meal for me and Din a few times before, but I knew if I made like I used to the kid wouldn’t be able to eat it, the extra spices would be too much for him. So I decided to take out a small portion of the soup for him before adding most of the spices, there was still a little bit but not too much. I continued cooking the rest of the soup for me and Din, adding all the spices. My feet were practically begging me to sit down, but if I left the pot it would boil over and I’d have a huge mess to clean. I kept telling myself just to power through it.

“Dinner smells really good. What is it?” Din asked, walking in. 

I forced a smile, “Red gourd soup, the kids in right there if you want to go ahead and feed him while I finish up ours.” I said. I hadn’t noticed my self shifting my weight from foot to foot.

Din’s PoV

As she shifted her weight I noticed the grimaces she was trying to hide. My gaze shifted down to her feet, they were swollen. 

“Why don’t you feed him, let me finish the food. It just had to simmer, right?” I asked. 

“No it okay, I got it.” She brushed me off. 

Damn she could be stubborn. 

“Yn, please sit down and feed the kid. You need to get off of your feet for a while. I can see that they’re swollen, and I can tell that you’re in pain.” I said trying to reason with her and get her to just sit for a little bit. 

She did not respond, only sighed heavily while she paused from stirring the pot, only to shake her head slightly and continue. I set the kid down at his spot at the table and walked over to her. I reached for the spoon in her hand and she glared at me but allowed me to take it from her. Without a word, she took the kids bowl and a smaller spoon over to the table and sat down. I worked on finishing the soup, it was easy enough, I had helped her make a few times before. 

My back was still to the two of them when I heard her get up. She appeared beside me and dropped the bowl and spoon into the small sink to be washed later. “I’m going to put the kid to bed.” She said before walking off again. 

Her tone wasn’t angry, more just deflated. I could tell that there was more going on than what she was letting on. I wanted to help her, but I really didn’t want to force her it out of her. 

While she was gone I scooped out two bowls of soup and set them on the table. As I was grabbing spoons she walked back in. 

“Do you want some water?” I asked, grabbing a cup for myself. 

“Yeah.” She sighed. She had leaned herself over and was resting head against the wall. 

I set our spoons and drinks down on the table and then walked over to shut the light off. We had gotten used to eating in the dark. Back when we were bounty hunting together, anytime one of us cooked for the other we would eat together in the dark so we could remove our helmets. 

I took my seat across from her and began eating. I let a few minutes pass in silence before breaking it, “Did he go down easily?” 

“Yeah.” She said quietly. 

“I figured he would, while I was getting him ready for diner, his eyes were already starting to droop a little.” I said. 

She hummed in response. I heard her spoon hit the side of her bowl as she dropped it. “I know it’s my night to do dishes, but would you mind doing them?... I’m sorry my feet and back are just killing me today.” 

“Of course, and Yn, please don’t apologize when you ask for help.” I said reaching across the table and feeling around blinding for a moment before finding her hand and grabbing it. 

“I just feel so defeated. It feels like every day that passes, I get even more helpless. And I just… I hate it.” She admitted. 

I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “If there’s anything I can do to help, tell me. Okay? I will never think any less of you.” 

She didn’t say anything for a moment but then she lightly squeezed my hand back, and said, “Okay.” 

I heard her yawn and it made me let one out as well. “We should probably head to bed. Just leave the dishes in the sink, I’ll do them tomorrow.” 

I let go of her hand and got up grabbing my dishes as well as hers and placed them in the sink. Then I grabbed my helmet and offered her a hand up. We went into the main part of the ship and quietly got ready for bed, we didn’t want the kid to wake up. She was already laying down when I carefully climbed in beside her. I was tired from the almost nonstop flying we had been doing, so I quickly drifted off to sleep, expecting for Yn to not be far behind me. 

Yn PoV

Din had fallen asleep long ago, I check the time on my watch. The sun would be rising in a few hours if I was remembering the day and night cycle of the planet correctly. After being on hundreds of different planets it was hard to remember the time system each one was on. That paired with constantly being in space, where day and night don’t even exist and time is really just an abstract thing it was hard to remember how far along in my pregnancy I was. 

I remember reading in one of the books I had before Din found me that a lot of women get insomnia in the second trimester and have been in this same position, completely wide awake no matter how tired I was, I could only assume that is what I was experiencing. I knew it must have been at least a month and a half that I had been living with Din, so that would make me about five-ish months. I think. I have no idea. It could be six for all I know. 

“What are you talking about?” I heard Din mumble from behind me. 

“Nothing. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that I was talking out loud.” I said. 

“S’okay,” He mumbled, I smiled a little at his tired, slurred voice. “Why are you up?” 

“Can’t sleep.” I sighed. 

“Is it the baby?” He asked. 

“Not this time.” I said. I shifted a little and rolled over to face him. 

“What is it?” 

“Just can’t shut down my mind, I guess.” I admitted. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“No, not really. Just go back to sleep. You’ve been flying almost nonstop, plus one of us needs to be well-rested to keep up with the kid.” I joked a little.   
He didn’t necessarily laugh, more like just blew air out his nose, but I had a feeling that he was smiling. 

“If you need me, wake me up.” He said I hummed in agreement. 

I rolled back over and put my back to him. Eventually I heard his even breathing return as he fell back asleep. I’m not sure how long I had listened to his soft snores before I finally fell asleep, but it was at least an hour.   
It was all too soon when I was woken up by Din getting out of bed. I groaned, feeling the cold air hit my feet. 

“Diiiiiiiiiiiiin.” I groaned. 

“Go back to sleep for a little bit, I’ll get the kid and get some breakfast.” He whispered. 

“It’s cooooooold.” I whined. 

I heard him laugh a little from under his helmet, but he fixed where the blanket had come off my feet before walking away. 

I was able to get a few extra minutes of sleep before I heard a crash from the kitchen. I slowly began to push myself up off the bed. I stood up and my feet hit the chilly metal floor, making me shiver slightly before making my way into the kitchen. 

I leaned against the doorway, watching the scene before me as I smiled. We had picked up some eggs and we had been using them as a fairly routine breakfast for the last handful of days. Right now, Din had the kid set up on the counter with a small bowl in front of him where he was attempting to whisk his own egg. Din had a bigger bowl that I could only assume had ours in it. 

“Good morning, you two.” I said causing Din to look over at me. 

“I thought you were still in bed?” Din said, turning back to the food. 

“I was, but I heard a crash and decided to come see what was going on. What was it?” I asked scanning the room for any signs of what could have broken. 

“I just dropped one of the pans, I’m sorry.” He said. 

“It’s fine.” I said, honestly I didn’t mind.

I made my way over to the table and sat down as Din continued cooking. The kid decided that he was done helping and so Din moved him over to sit with me at the table. It wasn’t long until a plate was placed in front of me and the kid. Din went to take a quick shower while we ate, then we would switch off and he would get a chance to eat his food. He left his on the small stovetop, covered so it wouldn’t get cold. 

After we had both eaten and showered and dressed for the day we decided to spend what time we could outside. The planet was beautiful and I intended to soak up every moment I could before we’d have to leave. 

Din and I were sitting under a tree while the kid was chasing different, colorful bugs in front of us.   
“Hey Din, I need to talk to you about something.” I said, not taking my eyes off the kid as he continued to try and grab one of the insects. 

“What is it?” He turned to me. 

“I know it’s going to be difficult, but I’m way past due for seeing a doctor about the baby. The last time I saw an actual doctor was before you found me. I probably need to get a scan. I mainly just need to make sure everything’s okay with it. I didn’t say anything earlier because it honestly just hit me last night how long it’s been.” I picked at my fingers as I spoke. I knew that this was going to be a hard task, but it needed to happen. 

“I’ll have to find a planet with a decent medical facility that isn’t a hotspot for bounty hunters. But I agree that it needs to happen. We have to make sure you and the Bean are okay.” Din said. 

I nodded, “Thank yo- wait did you just say the Bean?” I asked. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

“Do you care to elaborate on why you called the baby, Bean?” I had now turned to him. 

“It looks like a bean, at least it did in the picture you have stashed in the drawer. Mentally I’ve been calling it Bean for a while, I guess I just never said it out loud.” He said turning to me only for a brief moment before watching the kid again. 

“I like it, we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet, and you’re not wrong, it did look like a bean. So our family is now, you, me, the kid, and the Bean. I like it.” I said resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Me too.” He whispered, I’m assuming to himself but I heard it. 

“We’ll stay here as long as we can, but it can’t be more than two weeks. It’ll get too risky after we leave here, we can find a medical facility to get you checked up at. Can’t it wait that long?” He asked at a normal volume. 

“Yeah, that should be fine.” I said. 

We continued to watch the kid play until lunchtime came around, then we headed back to ship to eat. I couldn’t help but find myself really liking this way of life. It was so natural for us. Like we were an actual family and not a mixed matches group of individuals. I wish we could stay here, but bounty hunters would find us. I tried not to think about that just yet, instead, I’d rather just live in the moment. This perfect moment with my family.


	8. The Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of getting medical stuff, like getting blood drawn and being weighed, FLUFF!!

I was sitting in the cockpit, reading to the kid while Din was outside fixing something on the landing gear. He had been meaning to fix it for some time, but it just was never a good time or place to do it. We were always either on the run or not somewhere safe, but here it was almost like we had no worries. But unfortunately, our time here was coming to an end here soon. We would stay for one more night, then tomorrow, we were set to fly to one of the medical facilities in the capital city so I could get a check-up. I was both excited and nervous. 

I closed the book after finishing the chapter we were on and looked at the kid. “Do you have any idea that you’re going to be a big brother in a few months?” I asked him. 

He cooed back, “I thought so.” I said laughing. 

“Your dad has started to call your little brother or sister Bean, can you believe that? Despite his hard exterior, he’s a big softy you know. You and I have got him wrapped around our fingers. If you ask me, I’d say the two of us really lucked out with being here with him.” I said and gently stroked his ear, causing him to giggle. 

I heard Din come back into the ship. Soon he was up in the cockpit with me and the kid. 

“What are you two up to?” He asked, taking a seat in his chair. 

“We just finished our chapter.” I said, pointing to the book. 

“You know you could use the datapad to read to him, instead of actual books?” Din asked. 

“Yes, I am fully aware of that, I just like the real deal better.” I said. 

He shook his head. “You were talking when I came inside, what were you two having such an in-depth conversation about?” 

“The Bean and you, who else?” I said, adding emphasis on the new nickname for the baby. 

“Or really?”

“Yup,” I said popping the p at the end, “I was asking him if he knew that he’d be a big brother soon and if he knew how lucky we were to have you.” 

“No, I think I’m the lucky one.” He said and rolled my eyes smiling. 

This was somewhat new, we used to casually flirt with one another, but since being here on this planet everything has seemed to have taken on a much more serious tone, even when it was super cliche like it was right now. 

“Did you get the landing gear fixed?” I asked. 

“Yeah. There should be no more bumpy landings from now on.” He said. 

I laughed hard at this, “Don’t blame faulty gear for your rough landings, sir. You could have the smoothest gear in the galaxy and still land roughly.” I said. 

“That is not true, and you know it. I am way better at landing the Crest than you are.” He said. I laughed even hard. 

“Din, stop! I’m dying!” I continued to laugh. 

“It’s true!” He argued back. 

The kid was utterly confused by our playful banter. His wide eyes kept shifting from Din to me.

“Let me fly to the medical facility tomorrow and you’ll see. I can fly this better than you can, even after being out of practice for so long.” I said. 

“You know what, you’re on. Loser cooks dinner for a week.” He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

“Deal.” I said and grabbed his hand shaking it. “But, since that bet isn’t until tomorrow, and it’s your turn to cook diner, I suggest you get your butt into that kitchen.” 

He shook his head and I could hear him laughing. He stood and began to make his way out of the cockpit. I stood as well, I had laundry drying out on some clothing lines that Din had set up for me right outside the ship that I needed to get. But before he was out of my range, I gave his butt a playful smack. 

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to me, but my back was already to him as I was grabbing the child to take him with me. 

“Did, you really just slap my ass?” He asked. 

“Hey! Little ears!” I scolded him, “And if I did, what are you going to do about it?” I asked, smirking. 

“Oh, you’ll see.” He said turning back around and descending the ladder. I followed him down and met him where he was waiting to assist me if I needed it on my way down. I gave him what I hoped was a playful and flirty wink and not a wink that looked like I had something in my eye, before walking off.

It didn’t take long to collect the clothes from outside. Once I was back inside with a crate full of clean clothes, I went over to our drawers to begin putting them away. The door to the kitchenette was shut so I assumed Din had taken his helmet off to cook. But then I heard him speaking to someone. I didn’t want to be nosey, but my curiosity got the better of me. 

“Why would you need me specifically?” I heard him ask. 

I figured he was talking about being asked to do a job, but I wasn’t sure who it would be for. He had probably picked up hundreds of random jobs on his own. Any of the people that have hired him could have been contacting him now. 

“Okay. I am in the Unknown Regions at the moment, but I won’t be able to leave until tomorrow. Send me the coordinates.” He said. 

There was a muffled voice from whomever he was speaking with. 

“It is none of your business, Ran, I have something I need to take care of here, then I’ll head for your station. You said the mission wouldn’t be for another few days, I’ll get there before it happens.” 

The muffled voice returned. 

“Send me the coordinates.” Din said. 

Then silence ensued. I returned to folding and putting away the clothes when I heard the door slide open again. 

“Dinner's ready, you can come feed the kid.” He said. “I need to go take care of something up in the cockpit, then I’ll come eat with you afterward.” 

“Okay, is everything alright?” I asked, he seemed tense all of a sudden. 

“Yeah, we can talk about it while we eat.” He said before making his way to the ladder. 

I said nothing else as I walked into the kitchen to get the kid fed. Within no time, he was asleep in his cradle. 

I sat at the table waiting for Din to come down. When he finally did, he seemed even tenser. I stood to make our plates, while he got us some water. 

I set the plates down and he sat down with the waters as I stepped over to the door to close it and shut off the light. I heard him remove his helmet. Then I slid into my seat across from him.   
“So, Ran called you to do a job?” I asked before taking a bite of feed.   
“You heard?”   
“Yeah.”   
“He wants me there tomorrow, but you were going to go to the medical facility to get the bean checked up on. So I told him I would take the job, but I couldn’t leave until tomorrow. I didn’t tell him why I couldn’t leave now, just that I had something to take care of, which isn’t far from the truth. You, the kid, and the Bean come first right now.” He said.   
“I appreciate it, but you didn’t have to. Is he reducing your pay at all for being late?” I asked.   
“No, he didn’t even tell me how much it was, I only get paid if it goes well. It’s just a rescue mission from what I understand.”   
I hummed in response.   
“He asked about you, always does when he contacts me for a job. I didn’t tell him you were here with me. I wasn’t sure if you would want him to know.” He said as we both continued to eat. 

“I don’t know how I feel about that yet. I’ll decide before we get there.” I said. 

After we were finished eating, we decided to tag-team washing dishes. I washed them and Din dried them and put them away. 

“So, do you know what’s going to happen at the appointment tomorrow?” He asked suddenly. I was sure it was partly from genuine curiosity and trying to fill the silence. 

“I’d imagine some routine doctor visit things like weight, blood pressure, maybe even some bloodwork, which will be oh so fun,” I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes, “But as for things pertaining to the Bean, they’ll probably check it’s heartbeat, hopefully, we can get a scan, and maybe even find out if it’s a boy or girl.” 

“Do you want to know what it is, or do you want to be surprised?” He asked, reaching up to put the last plate away.

“I don’t know yet. On one hand, I want to wait a little bit longer, but on the other hand, I don’t know when I’ll be able to get to a doctor again.” I said, shaking my hands to get the water off.   
“Maybe you could ask the doctor to write it down and put it in an envelope. That way you have it and can open it when you want to.” He suggested, using the towel to dry his hands. 

“That’s not a bad idea.” I commented, I went to go sit back at the table but I felt something hit my butt. 

I turned around to see Din holding the towel, only now it was twisted up. He had used it to smack me in the butt. 

“Okay, I deserve that for earlier.” I said laughing lightly and shaking my head. 

“Yeah you did, and I told you I’d get you back…” he laughed some as well before he said, “it’s late, we should probably get to bed. Your appointment is early.” Din said, draping the towel over the edge of the sink. 

“You’re right. Hopefully, I can be in out quickly and get back before the kid wakes up, so I can grab a few extra minutes of sleep when I get home.” I said. I had become comfortable with the fact that, at least for now, the Razor Crest was home. 

“You mean we.” Din said quietly as we both grabbed our clothes to change for bed. 

“What?” I asked, slipping my shirt off. 

“You didn’t think I was letting you go alone.” He said. He was waiting for me to get changed so I could get in bed and he’d be able to remove his armor and helmet to change and shut off all the lights before getting in with me. 

“What about the kid? And are you really just going to stand there and watch me change?” I asked teasingly. 

“My eyes are closed under here.” He quipped. 

“Yeah sure.” I mumbled, then I continued to get ready for bed by taking off the pants I had been wearing and putting on a pair of sleep shorts as I said, “But seriously, what about the kid? Will he be safe here alone?” 

“He’ll be fine. He shouldn’t wake up before we’re back, I’ll lock up everything, set all the security measures and I was going to put a comlink on his cradle so I could hear him. I’ll be able to hear and see everything, don’t worry.” He reassured. 

“I’ll try not to.” I said getting into bed and waiting for him. 

The lights turned off and I heard the familiar sound of armor being removed. Only now it brought a much different feeling than it had before. It used to make me feel appreciative of the fact that it was coming off for me to get some rest after doing a hard job, but now it signified Din coming to bed with me. It made me realize that he was comfortable with being vulnerable around me. It made me feel loved. 

I felt him slip in behind me. His hand went right to where it always does, on the lower side of my stomach. 

“Woah, someone’s up late.” His normal voice brought a smile to my face as he mentioned how active the baby was at the moment. 

“Yeah, they’ve been moving around since about halfway through dinner.” I said, bringing my hand to join his, right beside it. 

“Well, they better settle down. They’ve got a big day starting early.” He said. He began to rub his thumb in light circles. And as if it were magical, the baby began to settle. 

“How do you do that?” I asked. 

“Well as you like to say, magic.” He teased. 

I did say that quite often, and I couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Good night Din.” I said, snuggling my head into the pillow. 

“Good night, Yn. Good night Bean.” I heard him say. He gently pulled me a little closer to him. And I felt his lips press against the back of my head just briefly, but nonetheless it brought a smile to my face. 

It was very early the next morning when Din began gently shaking me awake. He was already up, showered, and had his armor on. 

“Get up and go get in the shower, I’m going to go get the ship ready to fly us to the medical facility. It shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes, so be quick. And quite, the kid’s still asleep.” He said from where he stood at the foot of the bed. 

I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes and stretched a little. “Not even a good morning?” I mumbled, sitting up. 

“Good morning, now start getting ready.” He said shaking his head slightly at me. 

“Good morning to you too. I’ll shower and get dressed then meet you up in the cockpit, don’t forget I’m flying us today.” I reminded him as I got out of bed. 

I went to the small refresher after grabbing my clothes and began to get into the shower. Din was making sure everything was secure before we took off and was going to get the ship ready and warmed up, it got colder than usual here at night. 

Once I was done, I threw my fair up into a bun, so it wouldn’t be dripping water on my back, then I made my way up to the cockpit where Din was waiting for me. 

“Everything ready?” I asked. 

“Yes, did you eat something?” He asked. He stood from the pilot's seat. 

“No, I was trying to hurry so we wouldn’t be late.” I said walking over to sit down. 

“Here,” he said, handing a piece of fruit he had gotten from the kitchen, “You sure you want to fly?” 

“Yup,” I said, taking the fruit and biting into it, “Sit down and let’s go.” 

The flight went super well and the landing was like butter. The smoothest landing we had had since Din had taken me in. 

“And you said that you were better than I was at landing the Crest.” I said after shutting down the ship. 

“Yeah, yeah. You just got lucky.” Din grumbled. 

“So, what will we be having for dinner this week?” I asked as we made our way to the ladder. 

We were both silent as we crept through the hull of the ship and over to the door. Din checked on the kid one last time before he came over and opened the hatch. I held my breath as the door slightly creaked, but thankfully the kid stayed asleep. 

The facility had a docking area for patients that were locked and monitored, so I felt fairly okay with leaving the kid there. We were told that no one would be let into the docking pod that our ship was in until we got back. 

I was grateful to find that there weren’t that many people near the main entrance. We followed the signs that lead to where we needed to go. When we got there, there were a few other women there with their partners. Me and Did did draw some attention. It wasn’t every day that you see a Mandalorian, especially one traveling with a pregnant woman.   
We went to the little desk to check-in. There was an older lady, her hair beginning to grey, sitting behind the desk with a holopad in her hand. She welcomed us with a warm smile. 

“Hello, you two, what brings you in today?” She asked. 

“Check up for me, and our Bean.” I said smiling, placing a hand on my stomach. 

She laughed at the little nickname. “Ah, of course, what’s the name it’s under?” She asked. 

“Yn.” I said. 

“Last name?” 

I didn’t know what to say, I was still a wanted person if she put my name in the system there would be a bounty hunter here for me within the hour.

“Djarin, Yn Djarin. Sorry, we’re newly married, she's still getting used to her new last name.” Din said, coming to my rescue while simultaneously shocking me. 

Had he really just said I was his wife? Granted it was a lie, probably made up on the spot but still, it made me smile even wider. 

“Ah, yes, here she is. You’re actually the first patient of the day, these other ladies just got here early for theirs, the nurse should be out in just a minute. Feel free to take a seat while you wait.” She said. 

I nodded, and before I could even move, Din’s hand slipped into mine and he gently led me over to a seat far away from the others waiting. 

It wasn’t long before a nurse called for a “Yn Djarin.” And we stood, still hand in hand as we followed her to a small room. 

“Alright so I’m just going to go through what the doctor will be doing today, as well as running a few small tests to check a few things and ask you some questions. Is that alright?” She asked.

“Of course.” I said from where I sat. 

“Okay so, once the doctor gets here, she will be doing a scan, so you will be able to see your baby and hear it’s heartbeat. You’re around five months so I’m assuming you know the gender if you wanted to find out what it was before having the baby. If you are looking to be surprised just tell the doctor beforehand so she doesn’t accidentally ruin the surprise. She may do some blood work or additional tests if she sees anything that is of concern.” She said as she took my blood pressure. I nodded along as she spoke. 

“So when was the last time you had an appointment?” She asked. 

I was embarrassed to admit it. “It was actually right after I found out that I was pregnant.” I said. 

“Oh, wow.” She was clearly shocked at how long it’s been. 

“It’s just hard sometimes to keep track of the days when you’re always moving from planet to planet, spending a lot of time in hyperspeed.” I said in an attempt to defend myself, even though I had no real reason to. 

The nurse nodded, “Yeah, it happens to a lot of women, but I will tell you as it gets closer to when the baby is due, you need to try and keep a better track of the time.” She said, taking off the blood pressure cuff, “Well your blood pressure looks good. If you could come with me real quick, we need to get your weight.” 

I nodded and got up to follow her to the other side of the room. 

“So why are you always traveling, is it part of your job?” She asked. 

“Yeah, we’re transporters.” Din said from where he was standing by the table. 

“Oh that’s a relief, I was honestly you’d say something like smugglers or bounty hunters, that’s a lot more dangerous than transporters. I think it goes without saying that you shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting.” She said as we walked back and I took a seat back on the table. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t let her do anything that puts either of them at risk. She’s stubborn though.” Din said, jokingly causing the nurse to laugh. 

“Well keep it up, just a few more months.” She joked back.

We both laughed. 

“Okay, I’m going to get everything put into our system when you leave be sure to get a copy of it so you can bring it with you next time you go to a medical facility. The doctor will be in shortly.” She said before leaving the room. 

“Din?” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I hold your hand? I’m nervous.” I asked. I knew it sounded childish but I needed this right now. 

“Of course,” he took my hand into his gloved one, “but why are you nervous?” 

“What if something’s wrong with the baby because I waited so long to see a doctor.” Deep down I knew that the baby was fine, if it wasn’t I would’ve felt it, but my brain wouldn’t accept that thought. 

“Yn, I’m sure the baby is fine. And if for some reason it’s not, I’m here for you, whatever you need. I promise.” He said squeezing my hand. 

The doctor came in just as he finished talking. 

“Hello Mrs.Djarin, Mr.Djarin.” She greeted me with a smile causing some of my nerves to dwindle. “So my nurse notified me that it's been a while since you’ve seen a doctor. I’m sure everything is fine with both mom and baby, but if you’re okay with it I’d like to do some blood work. It won’t take long. The tests would be done by this evening, but if you have to be off-planet before then they can be sent to you on a holopad. Is that alright with you?” 

I looked at Din just long enough for him to nod at me. “Yes, that’s fine. Will we also get a scan today?” I asked. 

“Yes. We'll take care of everything for the bloodwork and send it to the lab then the two of you can see your baby.” She said. 

I smiled when she called it “our baby” it made me almost giddy to think of Din and me having a baby together. I guess in a way we were, but we had yet to put a label on us. 

The doctor stepped out for a moment and came back with everything she needed to draw some blood. I held Din’s hand the whole time and didn’t look when the needle went in. Then once she was done she left once again to hand it off to one of the lab workers and to bring in the ultrasound machine. 

“Okay so just lay back and lift your shirt up, please. You may need to fold your leggings down as well.” 

I did as she said. My hand was shaking with both excitement and nerves, Din squeezed my shaking hand to try and calm me some. 

“Okay, this may be a bit cold.” She said before putting the gel on my stomach I flinched slightly but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time I had this done. 

She moved the probe around for a moment before peeking out from behind the monitor. “So I am assuming you don’t know the sex of the baby yet?” 

“No, not yet.” I said. 

“Would you like to?” She smiled. 

I looked to Din, “It’s up to you.” He said gently. 

I thought about it for a moment before deciding to go with what he had suggested the night before. 

“Would it be possible for you to write it down somewhere and seal it up so we can open it when we’re ready?” I asked. 

“Of course. I’ll do that once we’re finished. Are you ready to see your baby?” She asked. 

I nodded vigorously. She turned the monitor and there it was. Then she pressed a few buttons and its heartbeat could be heard through the monitor's speakers. 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” She said, handing me a wipe to clean off my stomach. She left the heartbeat playing and the image up on the monitor. 

“Wow, it doesn’t look like a bean anymore.” Din said, his voice sounded more airy than usual. 

“Are you okay Din? Are you crying?” I asked wiping some of my own tears they built up in my eyes. 

“No, you know you can’t cry under these things.” He jokingly lied. 

“It’s just… I guess it just really hit me that there’s a baby in there. It’s kind of crazy.” He said. I hadn’t even noticed that he took off one of his gloves until one of his now bare hand was on my stomach. It was much warmer than the gel, which I appreciated. 

I used my free hand to rest on top of his. “Thank you.” I had said it to him before but I felt as though I could never say it enough to him. 

Before he got the chance to say anything the doctor came back in. 

“Okay so here’s your scans, an envelope with the gender inside, and see the front desk to give a proper holopad address so you can be sent a recording of the heartbeat and the results from the bloodwork.” She said. 

Din took the things from her as I fixed my shirt. We both thanked her on the way out. In the hall, my hand found its way back into Din’s. He took care of all the holopad information and then we were off. 

Nothing was said on our walk back to the ship, it was a comfortable silence. When we got back we were surprised to find the kid still asleep. I yawned seeing him peacefully asleep. 

After closing the kid’s pod Din turned to me, “We need to start heading to Ran’s. Why don’t you go get a little bit more sleep and I’ll get the ship into hyperspeed.” He suggested. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” I said, I let go of his hand reluctantly and went to sit on the edge of the bed to slip my shoes off. 

But before I could even sit down Din grabbed my arm and spun me around. I didn’t get a chance to ask him what he was doing. His head dipped down and he rested his forehead against mine. A Keldabe kiss.

It wasn’t a real kiss, but a Mandalorian form of kissing, and it held all the emotions any other kids would have. My eyes even fluttered shut. We stood there for what felt like forever, but it wasn’t long enough. 

It was amazing, but it still left me confused as to why he had done it. He still was holding onto me gently by the arm. 

“Din?” I whispered. 

“Ssshhh…Yn, I love you. It’s been obvious for so long, but I guess it took everything that just happened for me to say it. I love you, and I have since we were kids.”’ He confessed. 

My eyes went wide. I used to hope that he felt the same, and these last months proved that he did, but hearing him say it was a lot more different than knowing it. 

“Din, I love you too, and I have for so long.” I said. I heard him let out a breath of air he had been holding in. 

He wrapped his arms around me and held me for a moment. Then when he let go, he looked down at me. 

“Get some rest, you and the Bean deserve it since you had to get up so early. I’ll get the ship up and going.” He said. 

“Okay.” I whispered. 

He slowly let go and then turned to go up to the cockpit as I began climbing onto the bed. I couldn’t help the smile on my face as I allowed myself to slowly fall back asleep for a little while.


	9. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 6

A few hours later the kid and I had joined Din in the cockpit. I had been reading through one of the pregnancy articles that the doctor had recommended to us and the kid was sitting on the floor in his corner playing quietly. I had only just recently realized that some of the Ran’s old workers might also be there for this mission. Especially one that I was not too fond of. I told Din about it and he felt bad but there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

"Quit moping. I'm not too thrilled about this either, but we need the credits." Din said as he put in the coordinates for Ran’s station. 

"I know you're not, but you're not going to have to deal with anyone there flirting with me. In fact, at this point, you don't have to worry about anyone flirting with me." I said with a huff, slumping down in my chair slightly. 

"She's not going to flirt with me, and what do you mean?" Din asked, his back still to me as he worked the controls. 

"I mean no one wants to flirt with someone who is 5 months pregnant." I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"I do, if that someone is you." Din said smoothly. It had been officially established between us that we had an unlabeled, but serious relationship. It had given him some major confidence boost because now he would constantly, and unashamedly flirt with me. But it wasn’t a one-sided ordeal, I dished it just as much as he would. 

"Shut up." I grumbled. 

"I mean it, come here." He said waving me over to where he sat in the pilot's chair. He wasn’t wearing his armor, just his helmet. A trend that had become more common here recently. 

I walked over to where he was, he leaned back some after putting this ship on autopilot. Grabbing my waist gently he guided me to where I was sitting sideways in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and loosely wrapped my arms around his neck. I let out a content sigh, the kid was occupied playing in his corner and this was the first time we had a moment alone to ourselves. Either the kid needed our attention, he was on a job or someone was after me, the kid, Din, or any combination of the three. It was nice to have some time to just relax, even if we knew it wouldn’t last long. 

“How’s the bean?” Din asked, his hand already moving to find its way to my baby bump. 

I swatted his hand away before it even touched me. 

“Ow, what was that for?” He asked, retracting his hand and putting it back on my thigh where it had been before.

“They’re calm right now. Hasn’t moved much, but you always seem to change that. But not right now, I like this calmness around us.” I said closing my eyes and relishing in it. 

Suddenly a quiet beeping began signaling that we were approaching our destination and needed to drop out of hyperspace. I groaned knowing our time had ended. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as I stood up. 

“It’s okay.” I sighed. I turned and went to get the kid before I went back to my seat plopping down into it with him in my arms. 

“Hold on.” Din warned before the ship lurched slightly as it returned to normal speed. 

The lone station came into view. It was better than the last one he had. 

“Alright when we get there, you stay here with the kid. We can’t afford them seeing him. I have a comlink in my helmet connected to this one.” He said handing me a small comlink unit. “You’ll be able to hear everything I or anyone around me says. I’ll be able to hear you too but they won’t.” 

Soon we landed and Din was getting off, leaving me and the kid. The kid had happily gone back to his play corner and was completely oblivious that his dad had left for a job. I was watching from the cockpit, high above everybody else, where no one could see. 

"Mando is that you under that bucket?" I heard Ran’s voice through the comlink. 

"Ran." Din greeted. 

The kid must have become aware of the fact that his father was no longer on the ship because he began to whine. I set down the comlink after telling Din I’d be right back and went to get the kid. 

“Hey kid, what’s wrong? Your dad will be back in just a little bit. He needed to go make some money for you, me, and your little brother or sister.” I said to him as I carried him back to where I was watching the interactions below. 

When I got back all I heard was Din saying "The ship wasn't part of the deal." 

“Hold on Din, just hear him out.” I said knowing that Ran was the type of man who had things like this all planned out. There was a reason he wanted to use the Crest over one of the many ships at his disposal. 

"Well, the Crest is the only reason I let you back in here... what's the look?... is that gratitude... uh huh I think it is." Ran said, chuckling a little as he claps his hand on Din’s shoulder. 

They were up on the catwalk but Ran began making his way down it. Din looked up to the window of the crest and just shook his head at me causing me to laugh a little. 

“It’s fine, Din. Go follow him.” I told him. 

He began following Ran back down to the floor of the hangar and they both began walking closer to the ship. 

"Hey Mayfeld," Ran called out to another guy, "This is Mando, the guy I was tellin’ you about. We used to do jobs way back when.” 

"This is the guy?” The man, now known as Mayfeld, asked looking Din up and down. 

"Yeah we were all young, tryin’ to make a name for ourselves." He laughs a little before continuing, "Runnin’ with a Mandalorian that was impressive but runinn’ with two that… that brought us some reputation." 

"Wait two? Where's the other?" Mayfeld asked. 

"Yeah Mando, where is she? If I remember correctly the two of you were quite close, Did anything ever come of that?" Ran asked, turning back to DIn. 

"Right here dumbass." I said to Din in the com's and laughed to myself. Din didn’t answer the questions at all. 

"Always a man of few words." Ran joked, laughing to himself. 

"So what'd you get out of it?" Mayfeld asked Din. 

"I asked him that once. Do you remember what you said Mando?” Din sighed, but gave no answer “... Target practice." Ran answered for him. 

He and Mayfeld both laugh as well as myself. That was one place where Din and I really differed in our personalities. He was a man of few words with strangers whereas I would size a person I didn’t know then make the decision on whether or not to talk to them. I had a good relationship with Ran, he knew stuff about me hardly anyone else did. Besides the people that took me in after the Mandalorians saved me he was the closest thing, I had to a family when I was younger. He was the operator of the first job I ever worked as a bounty hunter. 

“Man we did some crazy stuff." Ran said through his laughter. 

"That was a long time ago." Din said with an audible sigh.

"Well... well I don't go out anymore. You understand? So uh Mayfeld is going to run point on this job. If he says it it's like it's coming from me, you got that." Ran changed the subject slightly. 

"You tell me." Din said, looking to Mayfeld, already playing up the whole Mayfeld is in charge thing. 

Ran laughed and said, "You haven't changed one bit." 

"Yeah well, things have changed around here." Mayfeld said before he walked away. 

"Mayfeld is one of the best triggermen I've ever seen. Former imperial sharpshooter." Ran told Din. 

"Well, that's not saying much." Din commented. Making me laugh on the other end, I mean he wasn’t wrong. 

"I wasn't a stormtrooper wiseass." Mayfeld turned quickly back to face Din and defended himself. 

"Don't take long, does it?" Ran says laughing and shaking his head at the two men. 

They began walking towards the ship and I ducked down more so they wouldn't see me. 

"The Razon Crest, I can't believe that thing flies. It looks like a Canto Bight slot machine." Mayfeld said as he took in the large ship before him. 

"Hey don't hate on her, she's a great ship." I said slightly offended, this was our home after all. 

Din made no comment to Mayfeld as they continued to walk closer. 

"Alright the good-looking fella over there with the horns, that’s Burg." Mayfeld said.

I peaked over to see who he was talking about, it was a Devaronian, I had never actually met one up close. Just passed a few during my days with the Guild.

"This may surprise you but he's our muscle." Mayfeld said as the large creature walked towards them.

"So this is a Mandalorian I thought they'd be bigger." He said after walking around Din and sizing him up. I let out a small laugh, I could only imagine the eye roll he was giving him from under that helmet.

"The droid is zero." Mayfeld introduced the droid as it walked towards them. 

Instantly a red flag went up in my mind, neither I nor Din are huge fans of droids. Our reasoning behind it was the same, despite never talking about it openly with one another. We had both been through the same thing when our planets were attacked and neither of us liked talking about it. I expected Din to object to this but he said nothing of it. 

"I thought you said you had four?" Din asked turning to Ran. 

"He does." I heard an all too familiar voice call. 

I groaned and hit my head on the dash "So close." I mumbled to Din. 

"Hello, Mando." She drawled out, I rolled my eyes and looked down at the child in my lap shaking my head.

"Xi'an." DIn greeted flatly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand?" She asked.

"Cause I'll come down and beat the shit out of you." I answered for Din.

She lunged at him and held a knife up to him but he didn't even flinch. I smiled to myself slightly. 

"Nice to see you too." Din said, still no emotion in his modulated voice. 

It can be hard to hear the emotions but I’ve had years of practice having grown up most of my life with Mandalorians. 

She laughed "I missed you." 

"Well, we didn't miss you." I said despite knowing she couldn’t hear my remarks. 

"This is shiny" She said tapping her blade on his chest, "you wear it well." 

"Do we need to leave the room or something?" Meyfeld asked, watching the two in disgust, much like I was doing. 

"Well, Xi'an's been a little heartbroken since Mando left our group with the other Mandalorian to take some other jobs some years ago." Ran explained. 

"Aw. You gonna be okay sweetheart?" Mayfeld teased her. 

"You know Din, I like this Mayfeld guy." I said after hearing him teasing Xi’an. 

"Oh, I'm all business now." She points her blade back at Din’s face "learned for the best." 

“Well, that’s great to hear, now back away from him.” I said. I couldn’t help the jealousy building up in me. I knew Din would say something about it to me but I made a mental note to blame it on hormones. I also decided that I had had enough of watching from above so I clicked off the comlink, got up, stashed the kid, and made my way off the ship. Luckily they were far enough away so they didn’t hear the ramp opening up. 

"Alright you two, I gotta be the one to break this up, since Yn isn't here. But right now we don't have much time." I heard Ran said. 

"Oh but I am, Ran." I said, smiling as they all turned to look at me. 

"Is that really you?" Ran asked in slight awe, he had never seen me without my helmet and all my armor. 

I smiled and nodded. 

"I thought I told you to wait on the ship?" Din asked and I looked over at him. 

"I just wanted to say hi to our old friend before we headed off." I said innocently, stepping over to Ran. 

"Hi, sweetheart." Ran said, hugging me "Finally got him huh?" He whispered in my ear. 

"You could say that." I whispered back and then pulled away. 

"Hey, Xi'an. It's been far too long. We should've met up somewhere maybe grabbed a few drinks." I said, giving her a fake smile and looped my arm with Din’s just to tick her off even more. 

Ran laughed at this, he knew that we hated each other. 

"Alright, you guys gotta get goin' it's time-sensitive, remember?" Ran said 

Everyone murmured some form of agreement and starts walking to a hologram table where they would go over the plan before heading out. I let go of Din’s arm as we began to walk. Ran waved me over to him as everyone else walked along ahead of us. 

"Now, why didn’t I get the news that you and Mando were having a baby?" He asked in a tone that was both teasing and serious. 

“Sorry, if I could’ve I would but I’m not really in a position where I can risk sending out transmissions.” I said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m sorta wanted right now. I got into some trouble,” I subconsciously put a hand on my stomach, “A lot of trouble actually. I was on the run when I found out, Din found me, I was actually one of his bounties, instead of turning me over he took me in and let me stay with him.” 

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry to hear that, that’s horrible.” 

I nodded, “But, he’s been great through it all, he’s been so supportive. He’s the baby’s father, I don’t really care what genetics say.” I said. 

Ran smiled at that, “I always knew you two would end up together.” 

“And how’d you know that?” I asked. 

“Just a feelin’. We should get over there and help them go through this plan. You still got that sixth sense of yours?” He asked and smiled nodding. 

When we got over to the rest of the group Din told me that Zero went to the cockpit to get a reading of everything. 

“Wait why is she here, she’s pregnant she can’t go on this mission?” Mayfeld asked. 

“Well for one, you’re using my home for your mission so I would like to know just exactly what is going to happen.” I said. 

“And she was always the one to find flaws and improve our game plans, you’re gonna want her input.” Ran said. 

Mayfeld looked between the two of us as if debating on whether or not he should argue, he didn’t. "Now we got a limited window to board and find our friend." He said instead. 

A hologram of the ship they were tracking appeared in front of us. Upon seeing it my eye went wide. 

"That's a New Republic prison ship." I said looking at Mayfeld and then Ran and lastly to Din who was beside me. 

"Yeah, your friend wasn't taken by a rival syndicate, he was arrested." Din said.

"So what?" Mayfeld asked as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

"A job is a job." Ran shrugged before giving me an apologetic look. 

"That's a max security transport ship, I'm not looking for that kind of heat." Din said knowing that if we got caught the kid and me would definitely be taken away. 

"Well, neither are we so don't mess up." Ran said. 

"The good news for you is the ship is manned by droids... still hate machines Mando?" She said stalking closer to his other side. 

Before Din could say anything Zero came down off the ramp "Despite recent modifications the ship is still quite a mess. The power lines are leaking, the navigation is intermittent and the hyperdrive is only operating at 67.3% efficiency. We have much better ships, why are we using this one?" 

"’Cause the Razor Crest is off the old imperial and new republic grid it's a ghost.” Ran said. 

"Yeah and we need a ship that can get close enough to jam the New Republic code.” Mayfeld said before turning back to the hologram before us that now was showing a flight path. 

“So if we drop out of hyperspace here,” He pointed to one spot of the path, “Then if we bank into this kinda attitude we should be right in their blind spot which will give your ship enough time to scrabble its code."

"It's not possible even for the crest." Din said shaking his head slightly. 

"That's why he's flying it." Nodding to Zero causing Din to give him a “seriously?” look and tilt his helmet to the side while Mayfeld laughs. 

"Mando, I know you're a pretty good pilot, but we need you on the trigger, not on the wheel” Ran explained. 

"Don't worry Mandalorian my response time is quicker than organic and I'm smarter too.” Zero said before walking back onto the ship. 

Din turned to Ran “How can you trust that thing?” 

Ran laughed before answering, “You know me Mando, I don’t trust anybody.” 

Soon everything was ready, Ran offered to let me stay here on his station but I had a feeling something might go wrong so I decided to go with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the notes on here are from when I originally posted the chapter on Tumblr so when it says that there are spoilers for chapter 6 that is because it was posted awhile ago when some people may not have watched it yet


End file.
